Ryka and Luka
by RykaLuka
Summary: The island of Wenslock, one of Berk's allies, meet Ryka a seventeen year old Viking, who is the next chief in line after her father Ronin the Reckless. Ryka is also going to be Wenslock's first female chief in all of Wenslock history. When Ryka and her father are out for a late night hike, they face a Whispering Death and have to keep the village save from the destructive dragon.
1. Chapter 1: A Night Out

HTTYD:Ryka and Luka

This is Wenslock, the dead of winter has reached its peak, as the clans of the village stay with their families huddling closely to hold out their frostbitten hands to the toasty, blazing fire. The children are cozy, happily snoozing to their carefree and juvenile dreams, as parents cover their tiny, shivering bodies with another wooly blanket. These times are unpredictable, for winters on our tiny island can be harsh with eye-blinding blizzards, and icicles sharp enough to stab a Viking and kill him instantly. It's probably around midnight, I'm supposed to be sleeping, but I'm wide awake, I've been waiting for my queue, and I'm growing anxious for tonight is going to be something special. Or as my father tells me, _"Ryka, it's time to head out, are you ready?"_ my father whispers from the outside of my bedroom door.

I slowly open my door, so that Mother doesn't hear it screech across the wooden floor, _"Yeah Dad, I'm ready!"_ With my backpack ready, and my warm, wooly cloak wrapped around my tiny figurate, I aim for the front door, but I am stopped in my tracks. _"Whoa! Hold on a second there, Ryka,"_ my dad whispers softly, _"I have something for you."_ He makes me close my eyes, and hold out my hands. When I open my eyes, there in my hands are my father's old hunting gloves, they are wrinkled, old, and have holes in some of the fingers, but I have always admired its craftsmanship. _"You're giving me your gloves?"_ I ask in astonishment. He nods his head, and smiles, _"Yes, I know how much you love them, so they're yours now."_

I gently giggle with joy, as I put my dad's gloves on my hands, Dad is puts on his cloak and grabs his backpack on our way out the door. Dad slowly closes it so we won't wake my mother up, and we trudge through the snowy and icy pathway up to Eagle Pass. The village grows smaller and smaller as we get closer to Jasper Forest, as we draw nearer to the trail all that stands in front of me are evergreen trees. _"There may be patches of black ice on the trail, so follow…" "Follow your footsteps,"_ I recite proudly, " _I'm seventeen Dad, I know your rules."_ I smile at him, he just chuckles his hearty laugh, _"Alright, if you feel like you might fall, I'll be in front of you."_ We start to walk the trail, my dad keeps watching for black ice as we carry along, I observe as the trees swallow us until there is nothing but forest surrounding. I watch my dad, Ronin the Reckless, he has the best senses of any Viking on the island, he can hear the faintest cry of a baby dragon. He can smell smoke from a mile away, and smell when rain or snow will come, but what amazes me is his keen sight.

My dad can see black ice at night, he can see any movement of a human or animal, and he can see in dark caves. No one else has this ability in my family, except for me, and some of my uncle Wolf. That's why I always tease my dad when he tells me his black ice rule, because I can see the black ice that he sees, _"So, where are we going?"_ I question breaking the silence, _"There's something out here that I want to show you,"_ he replies. " _Don't worry, it's not that much further."_ The wind is getting colder; my boots are soaked from tramping in the snow, I rub my hands together to create friction, that produces a little heat, and I even huff my breath to provide warmth for my numb, feeless fingers. _"Hey Ryka, get over here!"_ my dad alleges excitedly.

I walk over towards my dad, he holds my hand, _"It can be a bit slippery down through the walkway, so I'll help you step down,"_ he explains. I nod my head showing him that I understand, then he escorts me down the undulating path. The trail begins to become narrow, and we have to squeeze through some rocks like foxes. When we finally make it to the bottom of the trail, I find myself in a deep, snowy cove, my dad walks me to the centerpiece and what stands before me. A beautiful frozen waterfall and a small lake, covered with crystalized ice and snow. _"Wow, this is amazing!"_ I exclaim with excitement; I couldn't take my eyes off the gorgeous scenery. _"I had a feeling, that you'd love the cove."_ Dad chuckles, _"I used to bring your mother here, when we were younger. This was the place we'd come to relax and unwind after a long work day."_ I mutter, _"Really?"_

" _Yep, this cove is hidden off, and your mother and I found this place by accident. We'd have picnics, and we swam in the lake in the summer, we'd sneak off late at night in the winter to ice skate on the lake."_ I began to picture my parents, young, rebellious, and deeply enchanted by love, and I smile at the sight of that. _"That sounds wonderful, what else happened?"_ I ask curiously. " _Well, many years went by, I became chief of the village, we got married, and we had a new baby to take care of, so as time went on your mother began to forget about our special little cove"_ my dad replies. _"I still come here every now and then, to check up on the cove, and relive the memories. Your mother may not remember them, but I chose to never forget the place where I fell in love with the love of my life."_ He stands there silently, he seems heartbroken and disappointed. I hug my dad, " _Mother loves you, always remember that. She loves you and I love you too,"_ I encourage. Dad hugs me back, strokes my long black hair, and kisses the top of my cold blooded forehead, _"I love you too Ryka,"_ Dad replies.

The moment was perfect, until I feel my dad's chest tense up, I step back to see what is wrong, _"Dad, what is it?_ I whisper quietly. He didn't answer, his face expression looks like something is bothering him, his eyes are carefully observing the cove. _"Dad, what's…" "Keep your voice down!"_ he orders in a hush voice. I turn to examine the terrain, I carefully listen for any strange sounds, there is nothing that I can see. Then the aroma of gas met my nostrils, I feel the pupils in my eyes begin to widen. Then the earth begins to shake violently, _"Whoa!"_ I yell alarmed. _"Dad!"_ I tumble into a fresh batch of snow, which cushioned my fall. _"Ryka, are you all right?"_ my dad came running towards me. I stand effortlessly, _"Yeah, I'm okay."_ I reassure him as I dust of the snow of my cloak. _"Ryka, we need to head back home, come on,"_ he motions for me to walk towards our exit. I did not move on command, I glance at the frozen waterfall, it looks like there is some movement coming from behind. _"Ryka, let's go, there is something off, we need to get to higher ground."_ My dad demands firmly.

We start to walk up the trail, leaving the beautiful cove behind us, and as we stroll the way home. When we stumble across a giant hole in the ground, my dad kneels down to study it, I walk around the scene, I spot a dragon spine laying in a snow pile. _"Dad, it looks like a dragon came through here."_ I state as I hand him the spine. _"A Whispering Death, that explains why the earth was shaking."_ He concedes, _"We need to get out of here, quickly, before it comes back."_ We start racing towards the village, and just when we think that the Whispering Death wouldn't spot us, the dragon had blocked our path. He was gigantic, his many rows of teeth are razor sharp along with his spine covered body and tail. I saw the look in my dad's eyes, he has a plan brewing inside his brain, I nod to acknowledge it. _"How are we going to defeat this guy?"_ I ask loudly. My dad reaches for his crossbow, _"When I tell you to run, you run! Don't look back, you understand?"_ I knew what he was going to do. _"Dad, no I'm not leaving you!"_ I cry. _"Listen, I need to draw this dragon away from the village, I need you to trust me!"_ I was hesitant to abandon my father with this lethal cold- blooded dragon. He quickly hugs me, and kisses me on my forehead, _"Ryka, it's going to be alright, I promise."_ He wipes away a tear from my face, _"You're my strong girl, I love you."_ He smiles at me for reassurance.

He shoots at the Whispering Death; he misses purposely to catch the dragon's attention. _"Now, go!"_ he shouts. I race towards the village; I look back once to see my dad running deeper into the dark forest. I sprint to the house, and kicked the door open. _"Mom! Uncle Wolf!"_ I scream my voice with terror. My uncle Wolf came running, with my mother close behind, " _Ryka! Thank Gods! Where have you been? I was worried sick!"_ My mother cried. _"Come on, we need to gather some men and help Dad!"_ I exclaim.

" _What? Where is he?"_ Wolf asked concerned. _"He's in Eagle Pass, we encountered a Whispering Death and he's driving it away from the village! We need to go help him!"_ I order. Wolf grabs his gear, and assemblies some of Wenslock's best Vikings, and they went after my father. My mother dressed into her gear, and went along with Wolf. I wanted to go with them, but my mother made me stay put in the house. I remove all of my soaked clothing and set them aside. I sit in my father's chair, as I warm my frozen body by the fireplace, my mother advised for me to head back to bed, but I refused her suggestion. I can't sleep, my father is out there somewhere, risking his life to save our village from destruction, and here I am stuck inside, when I should be out there helping them search for him.

I examine my dad's hunting gloves that were still on my hands, they are worn, wrinkled leather, there are a few holes where the thumbs are, I sink my nose into them, the scent of aged-wood from when my dad would chop firewood lingers for a few seconds. I stare as the flames danced around, I pray to the Gods, _"Dad, please be safe, please come home."_


	2. Chapter 2: My Strong Girl

Ryka and Luka

I try with my best efforts to stay awake, as my eyelids begin to droop, "Come on Ryka, you have to stay vigilant!" I mutter to myself, my stomach twists into knots, my heart beats out of my chest, Thor's mighty hammer smashes my head, I grow more anxious as each hour passes, and staying inside isn't helping. Wolf, my mother, and the search party should have been back by now, with my father walking behind them. They would have chased the Whispering Death off the island, and they would all be arriving home safe and sound. "Where are they?" I question with concern. I can't stay in here, I finally decide, I need to go find my father and bring him back home.

I throw on my winter gear, they are still soaked from earlier, but I don't care at this point. I follow the other Vikings' footprints up to the trail, I slow down at the sight of two of my uncle's men. If they saw me, they would just escort me back to the house, so to avoid being seen I take one of my dad's shortcuts. As I race through the trees, I feel myself being engulfed by the evergreens that indicate that I'm getting deeper and deeper into the forest. I spot the Whispering Death hole, I observe the area to make sure it was clear, and I investigate to find any clues to see if my father came back this way. "There has to be something here," I think to myself, I look around until I my eye caught one of my dad's arrows. He was definitely here; I walk over to retrieve the arrow. Beside was a small pool of liquid in the snow, I bend down to get a better look at it, it's… it's blood!

I look up to find a trail of blood heading north, I think for a moment, "My father must be hurt and he's leading me to come find him." I continue to venture further up the pathway, my heart is racing again, I can feel chills traveling down my spine, and I wasn't sure what to prepare myself for when I arrive at the end of this trail. "Please Dad, please be okay." I mutter softly. When I arrive, I see my dad sitting at our old campsite, he managed to build a small fire in the fire pit, and is leaning against a bolder. "Dad!" I cry as I run to his aid.

"Ryka?" my dad mumbles. "It's okay Dad, I'm right here." I reply encouragingly. I kneel down beside him to check for any damage, he has a good-sized gash just below his diaphragm, it looks like tried to use a ripped up strip of his cloak as a substitute for bandages. From my judgements it only lasted for about thirty minutes, and it desperately need changing. I remove my backpack from my shoulders, I take my equipment out, I had gauze, a cloth and a ceramic bowl. I grab a handful of snow and let it sit near the fire to melt, so I can use the water to clean my father's wound. "Dad, what happened?" I ask as I try my best to hide the panic in my voice.

"Ryka, I had that Whispering Death chasing after me for about a good ten, fifteen minutes, then I turn to look back to find that he had quit following me. I was afraid that he tried to make a shot towards the village again, so I ran back for it." He pauses for a minute to catch his breath. "That's when I stopped myself, I heard another dragon call out. I couldn't see it though. It sounded like this dragon was fighting the Whispering Death." I continued to carefully remove the bloody cloth as he was telling me his story. "I waited until there was absolute silence, when I arrived at the scene the other dragon had disappeared. I spotted the Whispering Death, it was bleeding and was left for dead. I didn't want him to suffer, I carefully walk towards him to put him out of his misery, but before I could shoot him with my crossbow. His tail smacked me and cut me up pretty good" He chuckles with a hint of embarrassment.

I just continue with my work, I didn't even know how to react to the situation, and my mind was fighting the urge to cry. "Ryka, look at me," my Dad requests. I just sit here, trying to keep myself contained. "Ryka, please look at me," he pleads, "Ryka, it's okay if you want to cry, I'm right here for you." I try to concentrate on my task, but I feel the warm tears building up. I was becoming frustrated with myself with the wrapping of these gauze. "Ryka look at me," he takes his hand and turns my face and we lock eyes. "It's going to be okay, I promise." I see the look on my father's face, he's no fool, he knows just as well as I do that the infection in his wound is getting worse, and even if we did make it back to the village he wouldn't have made it due to his blood loss. I can't fight it, the tears are streaming down my face, "Come here," my dad gestures.

I sit right beside him, he strokes my hair, and kisses my forehead, and he wipes the tears from my eyes. "Ryka, you're going to be a great chief someday, one of the best in all of Wenslock history I wager." I watch as his chest begins to rise up and down slowly, his breathing is becoming harder with each breath. "Ryka, you're my strong girl, I love you."

I just continue to lay with father silently, "I love you too Dad," I whisper softly as more tears began to form. I lay there as still as I could be, as my father took his last breath. When I could no longer hear his heartbeat, I silently burst into tears. "I'm so sorry Dad, I'm so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3:A Long Day

Ryka and Luka

It is early in the morning, the shining sun is replaced with the gloomy, and dark clouds that hover over the island. The docks are crowded with Vikings that stand for their beloved chief, my mother is softly weeping as my uncle comforts her. The villagers stand and wait for our special guest to arrive. I overheard Wolf and my mother discussing about one of the chiefs of our one of our neighboring islands were going to make an appearance to my father's funeral. When Wolf and my mother finally found Dad and me, it was already too late. Wolf threw a tempered fit, he was anger with himself because he hadn't found his brother in time, my mother was angry with me for leaving the house, and wouldn't speak to me when got back home.

In fact, she still won't speak to me, I tried to comfort her about my father, but she just shoved me off. I easily received my mother's message and removed myself from her presence. Wolf came up to me, _"It's all right Ryka, your mother is just in a lot of pain right now, I think we all are,"_ Wolf reassures me. I fake a smile to acknowledge my uncle, _"Yeah, I know Wolf, thanks."_ Before I can manage my attempt to go my separate way, my actions are interrupted by dragon's roar, I look ahead to see that a Viking and his Night Fury have finally arrived to Wenslock. They land right in front of Wolf and me, I observe the two, the Viking is smaller than most of the chiefs I've met, he removes his metal mask. His brown, wavy locks ruffle, his eyes were a rich shade of green (kind of like mine), he has a scar just below his chin, he was dressed in a suit of some kind, and he completes with his one metal leg.

From my observations linking with my memory, I remember that this is Hiccup Haddock III, son of the late Stoick the Vast, and the new chief of Berk. He begins to walk towards us with his Night Fury, Toothless. Toothless is a magnificent sight, for it is rare to see a Night Fury, but it's not impossible. _"Hello Chief Hiccup, I'm glad you were able to come as our special guest,"_ Wolf greets in friendly matter, " _It means a prodigious deal to my family, and to our people."_ Hiccup and Wolf exchange a handshake, " _It's an honor to be here Wolf, Wenslock and Berk have been allies for many generations, Ronin was a great man, and a great leader,"_ Hiccup acknowledges with consideration. Their conversation is cut short, when one of the Vikings announces that it was time to start, with that the whole island was speechless. It was completely silent, that I could only hear the shallow breathing of my mother.

Grimr, an old family friend, tries to maintain his feelings, for he has lost his best friend. so he can recite for my father. _"Ronin the Reckless is no longer with us, he has found his place among the table of Kings, where his bravery shall live forever,"_ he pauses to recollect himself, " _May they welcome you into the gates of Valhalla."_ Once Grimr is finished. I walk next to a fire pit that burns an arrangement of colors: orange and yellow, as my arrow met with the dancing flames. As the next chief in line, I am supposed to release the first arrow, I pull back the arrow with the string of my bow and let it fly to my father's ship. Several more are shot from behind me, I just watch as Dad's ship floats and blazes away, I don't shed a single tear, I have had my share fair of that last night in the last few minutes of my father's life.

He was the only person who ever saw me cry, he was the only person I was ever comfortable to cry in front of, as far as everyone else I just shunned the idea. Hiccup walks up from behind and sets his hand on my shoulder for comfort, _"Would you like to say anything Ryka?"_ He speaks softly. " _No, I said what I needed to say last night,"_ With that I walk over to where my uncle and mother stand. Hiccup begins to say a few words, " _Ronin was a great leader, and losing a beloved chief, father, friend is never easy. We must remember him for great man that he was, and place him in our hearts where his love with always stand."_ Hiccup clinches his fists, Toothless walks over to him to comfort his friend. This wasn't easy for him or for Berk either, my father once helped save Berk from nearly dying from starvation when they faced as series of droughts several years ago. Wenslock provided them with food, water, and even shelter for Berkians until their lands began to receive rainwater again. Even Stoick had to come to Wenslock to be nursed back to health from virtually suffering from dehydration.

Berk has even helped us, when our island went through a bad case of eel pox, that almost wiped out the village, Berk helped collect enough ingredients to create the medicine which saved the village just in time. As the funeral was coming to an end, I quickly remove myself from the scene, so I can be left alone.

I decide to head to my hiding spot that was close by my house, but far enough to avoid drama from the rest of the village. In this hide out processes only a small cliff that had an amazing view of the horizon, for miles overlooks the docks into the deep, vast ocean as wave after wave overlap each other as the fight to touch the smooth, sandy shore. I arrive to Kodi already sitting and admiring the view. " _Kodi, what are you doing here?"_ I ask. He turns his head _"You don't think I'd find you here, this is where you come to escape from the village."_ He remarks. I walk over and sit beside him, " _I'm sorry Kodi,"_ I mutter.

 _"_ _No, no need to apologize, I just wanted to come check on you, to see how you're handling all of this,"_ he replies with a touch of concern. I don't say anything at first, he just sits patiently, _"Kodi, this is all happening so fast, I know that being chief is my duty, but I'm not sure if I'll be ready,"_ I sigh with disappointment. " _Ryka, it's going to be just fine, you're going to be a great chief just like your dad, perhaps even better,"_ Kodi encourages. _"But what if I mess up, what if I'm not ready, what if…."_ Kodi places his finger on my lips to have me stop talking. I remain silent, " _Ryka, you're the strongest and most intelligent person that I know, you're a natural leader, and an excellent caretaker. If there is any right person to become chief it's you, and whenever the right time comes you'll be ready."_ I smile at his inspiring words, he scoots closer to me, but I don't fight it.

When I look at him, I examine his curly, brown locks of hair, his lips are formed into his smile, then my gaze meet with his deep, blue eyes. I feel as we inch closer and closer until his warm lips press against mine, the feeling is sensational. When we finish, I lean my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around my waist, I can't help but grin with satisfaction. The moment was absolutely perfect with the view of the ocean and Kodi by my side it was flawless, _"Thank you,"_ I speak tenderly. " _Thank me? For what?"_ Kodi chuckles. " _You always make me feel better, even on my worst days, thank you,"_ I reply affectionately. _"It really means a lot that you stick with me in times like these."_ Kodi smiles at me, " _You don't have to thank me, I'm happy to be here for you, it's my job."_ He closes the conversation with another kiss, " _As much as I love this, we should head back, the village will be wondering where we are."_

" _You're right,"_ I agree as we get up to leave. As I began to walk ahead, I'm stopped as Kodi's fingers intertwine with mine, I smile with pleasure at the gesture and we walk back to the village hand in hand. We walk to Ceremonial Hall where the villagers held a great feast in my father's honor, my dad always wanted his death to be remembered as a happy moment rather than a mourning one, so our people would carry on in a heartwarming way. Wolf was in the middle of a toast when Kodi and I walked inside, at the end Vikings lifted up their mugs and send cheers echoing inside the hall. We walk towards the center where my uncle, Mother, and Hiccup were standing. _"Ryka, there you are? Where'd you go?"_ Wolf calls out.

 _"_ _I just wanted some alone time for a little bit, that's all,"_ I answer. Wolf offers a look of understanding, and carries on his conversation with one of his men. I walk towards my mother, she seems as if someone had ticked her off, so I try to comfort her. " _Hey Mom, how are you holding up?"_ I ask as I gently put my hand on her shoulder, which felt tense. She didn't answer me, _"Mom, are you feeling..."_ She smacks my hand off of her shoulder, " _Get away from me. Ryka."_ Mom growls demandingly. I give her a puzzled look, _"Mom, I just want to make sure you're okay."_

 _"_ _Get away from me!"_ She yells as she shoves me away from her. I stand surprised by my mother's actions. _"Mom, what's wrong?"_ I ask concern. " _Leave me alone, Ryka! Just get away from me!"_ This time she grabs for something to throw at me, Wolf immediately jumps in front of my mother to stop her, which causes a scene. " _Whoa, whoa! Eira, what's going on?"_ Kodi eventually enters the act and guards me. " _She needs to leave! It's her fault Wolf, it's her fault!"_ my mom roars as she points a shaking finger at me.

" _What are you talking about, Eira?"_ Wolf asks. _"Ryka, it's her fault that Ronin's dead,"_ she accuses, I stand shockingly at her words, she was blaming me for my father's death. " _Ronin would still be alive, if it weren't for her!"_ Wolf is sprung by what my mother was saying. _"Eira, that isn't Ryka's fault, she did what she could to try and heal him,"_ Wolf soothes her, " _You can't pin this on her."_ My mother ignores my uncle, and rolls her eyes, " _Yes, I can pin this on her Wolf, now get her out of here now!"_ My heart is pounding with hurt that my mother would say such a thing, I can feel tears of anger run through me, and before anyone could see that I was upset, I run out the door.

I leave the Ceremonial Hall, as I run it becomes smaller and smaller, I hear footsteps coming from behind, _"Ryka, slow down!"_ I turn to find out it is Hiccup is coming after me, so I slow down to a halt. Hiccup finally catches up, " _Oh man, I'm not well known for my running skills,"_ he chuckles nervously. _"This isn't fair; she can't pin my father's death on me!"_ I cry in frustration as I continue to walk on. _"I didn't know what to expect when I found him, I didn't know if he would be dead or alive by the time I got to him. I tried to heal his wounds, but by that time the infection was getting worse, I did my best to keep him alive… I…"_ I sigh in disappointment. By the time I finished talking, we arrive to my house, I open the door and invite Hiccup inside.

" _I know, she shouldn't put all this weight on your shoulders, you didn't kill Ronin, you know that, I know that, the village knows that and so does your mother. Sometimes parents get overwhelmed about a certain situation, and they say things that they don't mean."_ Hiccup pauses, _"Believe me I know, look you're both going through a tough time right now, and these kind of things are difficult to overcome and they take time, but I promise that she loves and cares about you, just like my father loved and cared for me."_ I take a moment for Hiccup's words to sink in, I know that he's right.

 _"_ _Hiccup, can you do me a favor?"_ I ask kindly. Hiccup nods his head for acknowledgement, " _I'm going to hike and camp out in the woods for a day, just so I can clear my head, do you think you cannot say anything until I get back?"_ Hiccup thinks about my request carefully, _"You know what, Toothless and I won't be leaving for another day or so, I don't see in any harm in that."_ He smiles with approval, _"Don't worry, I won't say anything?"_

When I finish filling up the remains of my backpack, I throw my cloak over my tiny body, put on my dad's hunting gloves, and grab my dad's crossbow. As we head out the door, I thank Hiccup one more time, _"Thank you Hiccup, I just really need to figure things out for myself." "No problem, I completely understand, you do what you have to do Ryka,"_ he replies, " _Safe travels."_ With that I close the door, and walk towards the pathway for Eagle Pass. I travel on, until I spot a figure at the entrance of the forest. It is Kodi, he walks up to me " _Listen Kodi, before you tell me that what I'm doing is wrong…"_ he interrupts me with his finger to my lips again. " _No, I'm here to wish you luck, I understand you need to do this to clear some things. I know you need to do this on your own. I just want you to know that you got me, no matter what life throws at us, I'll be here to support you, and be with you every step of the way. When you return, we can figure out whatever we need together."_ I smile with gratitude, and surprise him with a goodbye kiss.

After that Kodi walks back to the village as I get swallowed deeper and deeper into the forest, I continue my trek, I notice that it was getting darker out, indicating that it was late in the evening. I carefully look out for black ice, which becomes a whole new perspective when it's just me out here now. I venture until I reach the entrance of the cove, I figured it would be the perfect place to camp out, due to its privacy. As I walk down the path to the bottom of the cove, I instantly fell in love to its beauty once again. The snow had practically dissolved from the clashes of rain and sunshine today, so there is nothing but grass now, but unfortunately the waterfall and lake were mushy. As I sit down, I relish the quietness around me, no village, no villagers, just me, myself, and I at peace. It has been about thirty minutes in, for my rest and relaxation, when that stench of gas met my nostrils again. I instantly stand up, I carefully look around the cove, that's when a dragon came from behind the waterfall. It was a rare species, a Woolly Howl, it's a part of the Strike Class of dragons. I have only read about them in books, but never actually seen one, unsure of what to do I just continue to stand. He looks at me, but he doesn't seem aggressive, he slowly walks over to me, he began to come too close.

He playfully knocks me over, he was sniffing at my backpack until he found what he was looking for and that was a fish I brought with me for dinner. I notice a cut on his leg that looked pretty nasty, _"What happened to your leg?"_ I ask. He growls at me, afraid I was going to hurt him, I see his pupil narrow into slits. _"Whoa! Whoa, easy!"_ I sooth him, _"It's okay, I don't want to hurt you, I want to help you."_ I search my bag for some dragon nip, the dragon begins to purr. " _Look, I'm a healer, I can fix your leg up, and it'll be good as new,"_ I explain _. "Will you let me help you?"_ I slowly and gently stretch out my hand to the dragon as a peace offering, I silently wait, feeling a little frantic inside.

That's when I feel the dragon's nose touch my hand, I look into his, beautiful, light blue eyes. _"You know you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen,"_ I admire, " _I'll call you Luka, do you like that name?"_ He purrs and licks my face, _"Hehe, well I'll take that as a yes." "Then that's what I'll call you 'Luka'."_


	4. Chapter 4:A Beautiful Friendship

Ryka and Luka

I follow Luka as he escorts me, we walk along the side of the lake, that has been reduced to nothing but mushy, sludge, and behind the waterfall I discover a hidden cave. There is a rock path that stretches to the entrance of the cave, I tread across with ease, (the advantages of having long legs), and enter into the darkness that surrounds the cave. As my eyes quickly adjusts, I see that the cave isn't that massive, but big enough for a dragon to sojourn in for his sleeping quarters. I turn to look out, and I notice it is getting closer to nightfall, "It's getting dark out, do mind shining us a little light there, buddy?" I ask kindly. In an instant, I see a blue flame, that looks like tiny shots of ice particles, burst into a fiery light in one of the corners of the cave. "Wow, that was amazing, thanks!" I exclaim with admiration.

"Rawr!" Luka roars with pleasure, I get an improved view of the cave, and it is providing enough privacy with the protection of the waterfall, it is warm, cozy as most caves are, and it even has a bit of a homey feel to it. I commence to think of anything that I may need before I start cleaning and wrapping Luka's wound, "I need to gather some firewood, come on." I walk back out to the cove, I look around the terrain and I spot a small group of trees that are perfect for scouting for firewood. "Luka, we need to gather as many twigs and small branches as we can, so we have enough kindling to sustain us for the night," I announce as we begin our search. I grab as many sticks as my arms can carry, I turn to Luka smiling with a mouth full of a mixture of twigs and small branches.

"Ha-ha, good job Luka," I laugh as his ears perk up with happiness, and his luscious, blue eyes glow with anticipation. We return to our home felt cave, I gather a few stones from the threshold of the cave; where I can see the backside of the waterfall. The waterfall flows rapidly as it clashes with the lake, producing fresh water into the lake; it was beautiful to see such masterpiece from a different view. I assemble the stones to create the base of a fire pit, and following with a pile of kindling arranged in the centerpiece. "Luka?" He shoots the fire place as dancing flames arose to perform. I empty the contents of my backpack, a ceramic bowl; to stir the ingredients for my remedy, a raggedy cloth; used to clean wounds, a new roll of gauze; that shone its white radiance, some plants and herbs; our healing woman Hana (told me are good for fighting infection and relieving pain), and tools; used for smashing and stirring medicine.

I rise from my sitting position with the bowl in my hand, and walk to the threshold of the cave. I let the water from the waterfall fill the bowl almost to the brim, the icy, freezing water touches my fingers, and I shudder as chills run down my spine. I sit down next to Luka, as I place the bowl close to the fire, so that it can warm up. "We're almost ready, we have to let the water warm up, so I can clean your wound," I encourage. "Don't worry boy, you'll be fixed up in no time." Luka nuzzles my face with his big, scaly head, I can hear him purr indicating that he is content. I smile and scratch underneath his chin, I just can't get over how I found such a rare, sweet dragon. I observe Luka, he is a decent magnitude, he's about the size of Toothless; only I believe Luka is a little bigger. Where Toothless has jet black scales, Luka is an ocean blue color, with light, icy kind of blue on his underbelly, and his light blue eyes. From the top of his head down along his neck are withers that resemble eagle feathers or a bear's fur. Often mistaken for fur when looking from a distance, and that's where they get the name Woolly Howl.

A fun fact about Woolly Howls, their color of their scales represents of their environment; Luka for example is all blue because he must've lived near the ocean. Some Woolly Howls are colors of red or orange meaning their environments were near volcanos, sand colored from a dessert or sandy shores, etc. Because of their different colored scales, it allows these dragons to blend with its surroundings to hunt for food and avoid being seen by predators. Toothless has a bigger wing span, but Luka's wing span is pretty big. The one thing that Luka and Toothless have in common is that they are a part of the Strike class, which means these dragons are highly intelligent. They are able to adapt more quickly than most dragons because of this advantage, Woolly Howls love the colder weather, there are dragons built to survive in blizzards, blend into the clouds, and mountain ranges.

I'll never understand why or how the Gods blessed me with a magnificent dragon, but I won't question it. I place a finger into the bowl of water, "It's warm, now we can get that leg cleaned up," I state as I dip the wrinkled, shabby cloth and squeeze out the excess water back into the bowl. "All right, let me see that leg," Luka places his injured limb in my lap, I carefully clean off the dried up blood; "Roo" Luka whimpers in pain. I wince at his hurting sound, "Oh I'm sorry buddy, I'm just cleaning it so it doesn't become infected. It's okay Luka, I promise." I comfort soothingly. After I thoroughly cleanse the wound, I apply the medicine, "This will help get rid of the infection and ease some of the pain," I explain. I gently wrap the gauze tightly, so that the bandages won't become loose and fall off; I realize that I need something to cut the strip from its roll.

With one hand I feel for my knife carefully, so I don't accidently cut myself; when I realize that it wasn't in my bag. "Oh, that's great. I left my knife back at home, but I'm sure I can find something to improvise with, don't you worry." I speak positively as I began to brainstorm for an idea. Luka looks at me curiously, I keep contemplating, I see my dad's crossbow sitting next to my backpack. "That's it!" I exclaim in satisfaction; I reach for one of my arrows. "I'll use the blade part of the arrow to cut the gauze." I finish my work by applying a sticky adhesive to keep the ends tightly together. "There you go Luka, as good as new." I announce happily. Luka sniffs at the bandages, "I'd keep it easy for a few days, to allow it to heal, but other than that you're all set." "Guru…" Luka purrs softly and he licks my face. "Ha-ha, you're welcome Luka," I laugh delicately.

"Well, all of that labor sure works up an appetite, are you hungry Luka?" I ask as I clean up my equipment. He roars in agreement as he walks towards the exit, I follow from behind with my crossbow in my hand and my sheath of arrows on my shoulder. Luka and I find ourselves a little fishing spot just a few steps from the cave, Luka makes himself comfortable as I prepare to catch us some dinner. I grab for an arrow; I pull a fishing line that is attached on the back of the handle of the crossbow. I attach the fishing line to the rear end of the arrow, my dad built this addition so fishing would be easier without having to use a pole; then on the side of the handle is a small wench used to reel the fish in. We spend fifteen to twenty minutes fishing, the sun is setting and the wintery breeze bit at my face, I caught four fish, two salmon, an Icelandic cod, and a halibut.

When the cove grew dark, we return to the warmth and comfort of our beloved cave, I take the cod, and give Luka the salmon and halibut. I put my fish on a stick and watch it roast by the fiery flames, I slowly drift into a daze, thoughts of the day were rushing through my head. I can hear the scene with my mother, roaring out accusations, "It's her fault Wolf, Ronin would still be alive if it wasn't for her!" I hear Hiccup telling me how sometime parents say things they don't mean, and Kodi encouraging me that I'll be a great chief… Luka nudges me which bounces me back into reality, "Whoa, you scared me Luka," I chuckle nervously. I notice that my fish was burnt to a crisp, "Well, I say it's a little overcooked." I give the fish to Luka, and he eats half of it and pushes the other half to me. He was sharing his food with me, "Ha-ha thank you buddy, but you go ahead and eat it. I'll be okay." I examine my father's hunting gloves again, the old scent of wood fragrances my nose for a few seconds. "This crossbow and these gloves are all I have left of my dad," I speak softly, "You would have liked him, he loved dragons. He loved studying them, healing them. He never hurt dragons, they only time was to try to put this suffering Whispering Death out of its misery."

I pause for a moment to notice Luka has his full attention on me. "I'm the next chief in line, I know what I have to do, but sometimes it's so overwhelming. My people rely on me to protect them and to keep them safe, no one really understands what I'm going through, and I don't know who to turn to. It just feels like I'm all alone." I sigh in disappointment. "Guru," Luka purrs gently as he softly nuzzles my face. "Yeah, I know I'm not alone, Luka," I whisper, "Thank you." I pet his soft, gentle head. "You know I believe we're going to be great friends," I yawn with anticipation for sleep, "I say let's call it a night." I grab for my blanket and cover myself with it, but it I was still shivering a little.

Luka yawns and lays his head down, I feel as his wings wrap around me, he's protecting me to keep me warm. I smile with pleasure, who knew that one of the worst days would become one of the best days of my life; I have met my best friend. I yawn, "Goodnight Luka."


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Ready

Ryka and Luka

I wake up to the sound of the graceful waterfall as it pours its pure liquid into the mouth of the lake; feelings of rest and relaxation migrate through the channels of my brain. Allowing peace and tranquility to conquer the apprehension and self-doubt that invaded my innermost thoughts. I engulf the warmth that surrounds me, I recollect that Luka wrapped his wings around me, and we both slept swiftly throughout the cold, wintery night. My chest rises as I inhale and exhale with an awaking yawn, which rouses Luka.

Luka peeks his head into his wings, "Rawr!" he greets with a heartwarming roar, his ears perk up, and his eyes illuminate with glee. "Good morning, Luka," I chuckle softly. I stoke the side of his face as he purrs with affection, "Thank you for keeping me warm." The sunlight and its blinding rays cause my eyes to squint, my vision quickly adjusts to the morning light, and I stretch my arms and legs as I roar one last yawn. Luka releases me from his wings, stretching his body and rearranging into a comfortable position. "Well Luka, let me your bandages," I recite.

Luka places his leg in my lap, I examine the gauzes, the white color is replaced by blood, but on a good note the bandages seemed to last throughout the night. I instantly change out the gauzes and shawl Luka's leg with new, fresh bandages. "There you go Luka; I will need to change your bandages at least once a day. You know to make sure that no infection will hurt your leg." Luka nods his head with understanding, I sit up into a kneeling position as I begin to pack up my remains into my backpack. I sling my sheath of arrows over my shoulder, and I grab my crossbow.

Luka nudges me from behind with his head, and I turn to face him. "Guru?" he roars curiously; I can see the confused expression on his face. "What's wrong bud?" I ask tenderly. Luka bites my backpack with his teeth as he tries to take it off of me, "Roo" he whines softly; his succulent light blue eyes display sadness. "Oh Luka, you're afraid I'm going to leave you," I reply gently, "Don't worry Luka, I'm just going to the village, so I can bring you more fish. I'll head to the village and I'll come right back, I promise." Luka purrs with contentment as he licks my face confirming he understands, and with that I stand to walk out the cave.

Luka escorts me to the exit of the cove, "I'll be back, now return to the cave and rest up while I'm gone." Luka nods his head in agreement. I hike up the small pathway out of the cove as Luka walks back to the cave.

When I return to the village, I carefully sneak into the house, I quietly place my crossbow and sheath next to my father's chair, and just when I thought no one was awake. Hiccup came into the living room, "Oh hey Ryka, how was your trip?" he greets kindly. Toothless walks behind him greeting with a friendly roar. "Oh? My trip, oh it was just fine. I had a good time and I got my head cleared of some things." I chuckle anxiously. Hiccup smiles with satisfaction, "Well, I'm glad to hear that, it sounds like that's just what you needed."

I nod my head in agreement, "Yep, it was great. Now if you'd excuse me, I have an errand to do, so I'll just be on my way." Hiccup gives me a glance of understanding and he gaits back to the guest bedroom with Toothless following. I walk into the kitchen as I look around, then I spot what I was looking for; a basket of fish. I quickly check to make sure there aren't any eels. I would not want to give Luka that, dragons hate eels and quite frankly so do I. They are gross, slimy, skinny water snakes of pure nastiness and I always question to why Vikings would even eat them. I smile when I notice that there are no eels, I grab the basket, and I silently slip out the door.

I make sure that no one will try and follow me, and when I examine that the area is clear; I continue my trek back to the cove. The sun is shining its rays into the cracks of the forest canopy of evergreen trees, the potent fragrance of pine lingers throughout Jasper forest, and I relish the calm wintery, breeze as it sneaks its way below the branches. I haven't felt the pleasure of peace in the last few days, and it is a glorious sensation. Despite everything that has happened, I have become more focused, I learned to be clear and pivotal. To not allow certain situations affect my way of thinking, as hard as it was losing my dad, I know deep down that he will always be with me no matter what.

I know that even though my mother said those horrible things, she's still my mother regardless and I still love her for who she is, and I know that she loves me just like Hiccup told me yesterday. I realize that Kodi is right, I have nothing to worry about if I wasn't meant to be chief then I wouldn't have been chosen. I truly believe that I am ready to take my father's place as chief of Wenslock, and once I am finished taking care of Luka.

I'll march up to Wolf, and tell him that I'm ready to take the job. The smile on my face grows bigger when I see the cove coming closer. Luka will be waiting for me, and we'll spend another day together. The idea makes me happy, until I hear something creeping from behind me.

I swiftly turn to observe my surroundings, I carefully examine the trees, the bushes; nothing to be seen. I cautiously listen for any strange noises, birds are singing their seasonal songs (for spring is almost here), I hear a woodpecker working away at a tree somewhere eight paces east of me. When I see that there is nothing out there, I shake my head, and continue rambling towards the cove. However, I can't shake the feeling that something is on my trail, but I try my best to ignore the paranoia.

When I hike down the steep entrance, I feel someone's presence close by, without much thought I travel down the path, quietly and hurriedly. With my feelings of fear building up, I'm afraid someone will find my special cove; my leg slams into a bolder and I tumble to the bottom of the cove. I sense a sharp pain shoot up my leg, I hold my breath to prevent from shouting in discomfort, and grit my teeth.

I remain silent and still, to keep from the mysterious person from hearing where I am, so they don't find the cove. I feel my stomach ease when I sense they passed, I look to find the fish basket is in fair condition; despite the fact it toppled down the hill with me.

I stand with some added effort, I can tell that my leg is slightly fractured, the pain doesn't bother me as much as the discomfort does. Like my father, I've adapted a high tolerance for pain, I could easily walk with a broken leg and it won't be a huge deal. However, it's the uneasy feeling that wrangles inside my gut, that tells me that I'm hurt, but I have a tendency to ignore the fact due to my stubbornness and pride.

I can actually hide when I hurt, the only people that could see right through me was Dad and Kodi. I couldn't hide it from them even if I tried, they always found out, and force me to rest up. I collect the fish that had fallen out, and place it back into the basket. "What are you doing here?" I jump at the sound of Hiccup's voice.

"Whoa! Hiccup, don't sneak up on me like that!" I exclaim as my heart beats out of my chest. "How… how did you find this place?"

"Toothless and I saw you leave the house, Toothless got excited because you had that basket of fish. He ran after you, trying to get some from you." Hiccup starts his story. "I ran after Toothless to try and stop him, he had followed you to the entrance of the cove. By the time I caught up with him, you had disappeared." Hiccup pauses for a moment. "Toothless sniffed out the fish, and he tracked the scent to the pathway of the cove."

"Oh, great you weren't supposed to follow me," I groan as I face palm my forehead, "Please don't tell anyone that this is here, it's supposed to be a private place that no one should know about. It's a special place for me."

"Don't worry Ryka, I won't tell anyone," Hiccup nods with acknowledgement, "So, what are you doing with all of fish, anyway?" I gaze at the basket; I brainstorm for an appropriate response.

"I was... I was really hungry and I decided to have a picnic here in the cove, you see it's calm, peaceful. The perfect place to regroup and relax." I chuckle with a hint of nervousness. Hiccup's face expression reads that he doesn't buy a single word I said. I can't say I blame him, because we both know that I'm lying. I fake a smile, but it doesn't help me at all, Hiccup crosses his arms patiently waiting for the truth.

I turn to face the waterfall, then I look back at Hiccup who still continues to wait on my answer. I should just tell him about Luka, he is the great dragon master after all, and I mean hell. He's even trained a Night Fury, he was the very first Vikings to ever break tradition and befriend a dragon, and to successfully train one. If there is anyone I should trust the secret of Luka, there's no better Viking than Hiccup. Luka will be safe around Hiccup and Toothless, they won't harm him. I close my eyes as I inhale and exhale deeply.

I step forward when I feel the sharp pain as my leg clasps from under me, I fall to the ground and I groan in uneasiness. I hear an angry roar coming from behind me, Luka jumps over me shelters me with his giant body, he readies himself to fire at Hiccup and Toothless.

I see Toothless building up a plasma blast, I quickly jump in front of Luka, "No! Luka stop!" Hiccup's eyes widen as he hurdles in front of Toothless, "No, Bud!" he exclaims as he tries to calm his dragon. Both Toothless and Luka hold back their fire, I softly stroke Luka's face, he whines "Roo." Luka was just trying to protect me, he knew that I was in need, and he was willing to fight over me. "It's okay Luka, I'm not mad at you. They're friends, they won't hurt you or me." I speak soothingly.

"Ryka, do you train a dragon?" Hiccup asks curiously.

"Yes, I did." I reply. "Hiccup, Luka. Luka, Hiccup" I see the look on Hiccup's face, he seems to be in awe of the situation. Toothless sniffs at Luka, "Toothless, this is Luka." I introduce kindly. Luka smells Toothless, and almost instantly the two dragons became friends. Toothless skips with joy into the middle of the cove, "Rawr!" Toothless roars in a friendly matter; he motions for Luka to come play with him. Luka shifts his head inquisitively and turns to look at me, "Rawr?"

"Ha-ha, it's okay Luka, you can play with Toothless," I laugh encouragingly. With my satisfaction of my approval, Luka trots over to Toothless as the two began to play with each other. Hiccup is still amazed at the event that just took place, he smiles with admiration.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" I question. Hiccup shakes his head, "Oh, sorry about that," he chuckles nervously, "How did you manage?"

"I found him here yesterday, he was injured, I offered to nurse his wound, and that's pretty much it. We got along almost instantly." I explain. "Wow, that's amazing!" Hiccup admires with delight, "What kind of dragon is he? He's nothing I've ever seen before."

"He's a Woolly Howl, he's a part of the Strike class." I chime. Hiccup examines Luka from top to bottom. "If I had to guess, he's an adolescent, Luka is about age. He's younger than Toothless, but he's much bigger in size. He'll stop grow by the time he's 20, and by then he'll almost be as big as a Stormcutter." I acknowledge Hiccup's information and lock it into my brain.

"Remarkable." I smile brightly. We watch as Luka and Toothless chase each other around the cove, Toothless catches himself under Luka's wing, which was bigger than him, Luka moves his wing to Toothless grinning his toothless smile at him. Hiccup and I laugh with contentment.

"You know; I could teach you how to ride him." Hiccup mentions. His words catch my attention, I glance at the ground to think about what Hiccup just declared. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Hiccup. How would the villagers feel of their future chief riding a dragon?" I query.

"Well, doesn't Wenslock protect and heal dragons?" Hiccup points out.

"Yes, we study, heal and protect dragons. However, we've never rode them before, we haven't evolved in that since yet." I answer. Hiccup gives me a reassuring look.

"Honestly Ryka, I don't think it'll be that major of a deal. I believe with you on the back of a dragon will help the evolution of your island, and it would make for excellent security for Wenslock once the villagers learn to ride dragons. You can start a new era for your people Ryka." I allow his words to sink in, and as further as the sunk into my brain. The quicker I begin to realize that Hiccup is right.

"You're right Hiccup, as Chief, I must do what is right for the good of my people, and if that means being the first to ride a dragon, then that's what I'll do."

"Chief?" Hiccup's face grows surprised with my words.

"I put in a lot of thought, and I now know that it is my duty to serve and protect my people. I am Ryka the daughter of Ronin the Reckless, and I am the next chief in line for my island, and as such I am stepping up to take my father's place. I know what I must do Hiccup, it's my responsibility and I can't keep pushing it aside any longer. I am ready to become Chief of Wenslock." I announce proudly.

Luka and Toothless walk back to Hiccup and me, Toothless places his head under Hiccup's arm, and Luka head butts me from behind. I wrap my arm around his neck "Guru," he purrs happily.

"First things first, if I'm going to be chief I'll need to learn how to ride Luka," I state firmly.

Hiccup expresses a look of approval, "Well, I guess there is only one thing left to say." He pauses for dramatic effect, "Let's get to training!"


	6. Chapter 6:How to Train a Luka

Ryka and Luka

The hot, fiery sun hovers over the island as its warming, illuminating rays sneaks its spotlight across the cove. With the snow completely dissolved, the ice evaporates into the bright, blue sky, little flower buds peek their tiny heads along the terrain; some in the cracks of the rock-strewn, cove wall, some nurtured along the sides of the lake bed. A few sprouts gander from the diminutive patches of grass beside the waterfall, and along the greeny carpet of sward.

The cove shines beautifully from top to bottom and it is a glorious sight, to perceive Spring's finest work. Hiccup stands beside Toothless as he searches for something in his satchel, "What are you looking for?" I ask, for his search for this certain item has lasted for ten minutes. Luka looks at Hiccup curiously. "Spare leg, no. notebook, no. Monstrous Nightmare gel canister, no. canteen of water, nope," Hiccup rambles on entrapped by the contents of his bag, I chuckle rolling my eyes and patiently wait for him to finish. For he clearly is too occupied to answer my question.

"Ah-ha! I knew I'd find you," Hiccup exclaims excitedly as he pulls out a measuring rope from his satchel. Hiccup observes Luka from head to tail, he rubs his chin brewing thoughts inside his brain, and his face lights up when he figures out what he's going to do. "By my observations of Luka and Toothless, due to the fact that they are both Strike class dragons, they both have a similar body structure. So I believe one of Toothless' old saddles should fit Luka." Hiccup states. "I want to do some measurements just to be sure."

"Okay, sounds good." I reply in acknowledgement. Hiccup walks up to Luka, "Hey there big guy, I'm Hiccup," he greets softly, "Don't you mind me, I'll just be taking some dimensions." Luka remains calm as Hiccup does his task, "What happened to your leg there?" I watch as Luka's pupils narrow into slits, he growls at Hiccup, pushing him to the ground. I pace over to Luka to calm him down, "Easy, easy Luka, it's alright. Hiccup's not going to hurt you."

Luka's pupils widen purring at the sight of me, he nuzzles my face. I turn and lend a hand to pull Hiccup off of the ground. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup," I apologize sincerely. Hiccup brushes of the dust and dirt off his shirt. "No, that was my fault. I should've known better" he recites. Hiccup continues his work; he seems quite satisfied with what he found.

"Well, looks like I was right for the most part, so one of Toothless' old saddles will work perfectly," Hiccup explains. "All I have to do is head back to the village, grab the saddle and bring it back here." Hiccup climbs on the back of Toothless, "You want to come with us?"

I gesture a kind wave, "Nah, I'll just stay here with Luka. There's no sense in the both of us going." Hiccup shrugs his shoulders, "Okay, we'll be back, "then he and Toothless take off into the clear, blue skies.

I walk to the bottom of the cove entrance, I spot the basket of fish where I had left it, I try with my best efforts to disregard the mounting, infuriating pain that drives up my leg. Luka notices that I'm struggling to mobilize, with him walking along my side. He cautiously watching my every move, preparing himself in case he needs to catch me if I fall over.

We return to our fishing spot from last night, I place the basket down, and sit on a fresh patch of grass. Luka lays down beside me, "Here you go Luka, a new batch of fish just for you," I push the basket closer to him. "Eat up!" I encourage.

I slowly stretch out my leg, the discomfort intensifies with each little movement I make, I close my eyes and gently rub my extremity hoping that it would affluence the irritation. Luka senses that something is wrong, he sniffs my leg and guises at me with concern. "Guru," Luka softly growls, he nestles my face, "I'm okay Luka, don't you worry." Luka looks at me skeptically, it's as if he knows that something is erroneous and he knows that I'm covering it up. He sniffs my leg again, he delicately nudges it with his nose, "Oh Luka, please don't do that." I inhale deeply, "I promise you, there's nothing wrong with me."

Luka glares at me again, then prods my leg a second time, "Luka, please stop doing that." I plead hiding the unease in my voice. "Roo…" Luka touches it a third time. I grasp my leg, "Okay, you're right Luka, something is wrong. I'm sorry for lying to you, bud." I breathe heavily, allowing my senses to come back together. Luka lightly head butts my head, I hug him around his neck. He purrs affectionately, then he grabs my backpack with his teeth and places it next to me. He pulls out my roll of gauzes, and the pain medication.

Luka shoves the supplies to my injured leg, "Rawr," he then displays his draped leg. I understand what he's telling me, 'You want me to wrap my leg?" I ask gently. He nods his head in acknowledgement, I finally agree with Luka and nurture my leg. "Okay, that should do it for now, it's really not that bad Luka, just a slight fracture. I won't let something as small as this get in the way. I'm going to be Chief, so the need of the many outweigh the needs of the few." I announce.

I brush off the scuffle; then vigor myself to stand effortlessly, Luka grows a concern look in his eyes. "Luka, I can't let even slightest complication phase me from taking care of my responsibilities."

"Guru," Luka softly whines staring at me. I look into his big, blue eyes, "It'll be okay, Luka. The medicine and bandages should help reduce the discomfort. If it gets worse, I'll have it looked at I promise." Luka purrs with understanding, and then he examines my leg again.

He prepares himself to fire at it, my eyes grow frantic. "Whoa?! Luka what are you doing?" Luka mildly blows his icy breath onto my injured leg. I feel sudden relief as the cold sensation eases the discomfort, I sigh with pleasure. "Wow Luka, I didn't know you could do that!" I admire, "That feels nice." Luka roars with satisfaction when he hears the reprieve in my voice.

When Hiccup and Toothless return, Hiccup presents an old, leather dragon saddle, "I had to make a few adjustments due to Luka's size, and I removed the pedals that I used to control Toothless' tail." Hiccup explains, "So, now we just need to put the saddle on Luka." Hiccup looks at Luka and then at me, a sudden thought came across his mind. "What?" I enquiry inquisitively.

Hiccup puts the saddle in my arms, "I want you to put this saddle on Luka yourself, to gain his trust to let you ride him. Just approach him slowly and calmly speak to him, let him know that it's going to be alright." I take a deep breath and slowly approach Luka, "Hey Luka, is it okay if I put this saddle on you?" Luka sniffs the saddle and looks at me, 'It's going to be okay I promise." With that Luka allows me to strap the saddle on him. Hiccup nods with an impressed smile, "Very good, Ryka."

I stare Luka in the eyes, "Are you ready to do this?" I ask delicately. Luka licks my face and assures me with a comforting roar, and with that Luka allows me to get on his back. "Excellent! Now we're going to do some simple flying drills," Hiccup explains as he gets on Toothless, "Alright, now meet me and Toothless up in the air." Toothless rockets to the sky, roaring with excitement.

"Luka, let's fly bud," I hearten excitedly. Luka roars with cheerfulness and speeds out of the cove. An abrupt gust of adrenaline rushes throughout my body, "Wow! That was awesome!" I exclaim.

"Okay, we're going to take this nice and slow. We'll start with some meek flying," Hiccup looks around for something, "Ha! You see that sea stack?" I glance to the direction he was pointing, "Yeah I see it." I reply.

"We'll fly from here to that sea stack," Hiccup commands and he and Toothless fly on ahead.

"Let's do this Luka, nice and easy" I recite encouragingly.

"Rawr!" Luka roars softly and we fly to Hiccup and Toothless at the sea stack. Hiccup is pleased with our progress. "Very good, no let's get down to business."

After several hours of flying drills, and lessons, Luka and I have passed every test that was given so far. "Nice work you guys! You're both natural born flyers and learn pretty quickly," Hiccup complements. I pet Luka's head, 'Good job, Luka" I praise as he roars with pleasure.

"Okay, one last test and we'll be done," Hiccup mentions.

"I'm all ears, Hiccup," I reply.

"We're going to race a lap around the island to test your skills altogether," Hiccup speaks, "We'll zig zag through that bed of sea stacks, across the sea, to the top of the mountain, and back here at this spot." I nod with understanding, "Okay, let's do it!"

Hiccup and I get into our positions, "We got this bud," Hiccup speaks to Toothless as he strokes his head. Toothless and Luka exchange a couple of friendly roars, Hiccup and I grant each other a good race, and we stay still ready for out cue. "Ready, set…Go!" Hiccup yells eagerly.

Hiccup and Toothless shoot towards the bed of sea stacks, "Come on Luka, we can do this!" I encourage proudly and we chase after them. Luka and Toothless are neck to neck with their speed, we swerved through the sea stacks effortlessly; then we take a tight turn and race along the open ocean. Hiccup is a few paces ahead of us, he throws a thumbs up, and shifts Toothless' tail causing them to speed up. "Ha-ha! Luka let's show them what real speed is!" I chant. Luka roars in agreement and hustles across the water, the wind in my face creates a smile across my lips.

We pass Hiccup and Toothless and take off to the top of the mountain. The air grows thinner the higher we climb against gravity, "Good job, Luka" I admire proudly, 'We got this!" We are getting closer and closer to the peak, when Hiccup and Toothless catch up to us. We push higher and higher when we both reach the top, and fall backwards down the mountain.

Hiccup and Toothless turn around a zoom passed Luka and me, "Meet you at the finishing line, Ryka!" Hiccup taunts, "Let's go Toothless, faster bud!" I look at the ocean that leads to the finishing line; then an idea snaps in my brain.

"Luka head towards the water!" I encourage. "Rawr!" Luka roars joyfully and he rockets to the ocean as we glide across the way. I see Hiccup and Toothless flying above us, they become closer until we pass them. "Ha-ha yes, Hiccup will never see this coming. Come on we're almost there!"

We fly higher, Luka and I pass the finishing line together, my heart was beating with anticipation. "Yes! Great flying there Luka!" I praise as I stroke the side of his face. "Rawr!" he roars happily.

Hiccup and Toothless finally arrive to the finishing line, Hiccup looks surprised that we beat him to it, "Where did you guys even come from?" he queries curiously. I laugh at Hiccup's question, "Luka's scales are designed to blend in with the ocean, we took that advantage to advance our speed and pass you." I explain.

"Huh, not a bad tactic. You know that could be useful whenever in battle, a dragon that camouflages with the water. That would definitely give an added element surprise." Hiccup recites getting lost in his thought process. I wave to get his attention, "Uh, Hiccup?"

Hiccup bounces back into reality, "Whoa, sorry about that. Anyway great work Ryka! You and Luka have shown amazing progress today, and even though you have much to learn. That will be your decision on how far you're willing to acquire."

"Thanks Hiccup, I'll learn more but through my own experiences, and if I have any questions. I'll just ask you." I thank kindly.

"Let's head back to the village, it's almost sunset," Hiccup declares.

"Okay, I'll just land Luka back in the cove." I reply.

"No, bring Luka with you." He declares.

"Okay, let's go," I agree.

"Wow, he's magnificent Ryka!" Wolf admires with delight, "You found him in the woods?" Wolf is fascinated by Luka and the fact that I found him. "Yes, he was injured, I tended to his hurt leg, and now we're kind of best friends now," I chuckle with pleasure. Wolf admires Luka from wing to tail, and head to foot. He pets his gentle head; Luka licks his face showing that he likes my uncle. "Ha-ha incredible." Wolf chortles softly.

"So, may I keep him Wolf?" I ask kindly. Wolf looks at Luka and then back at me, his facial expression reads approval. "You know what having a dragon would make for excellent security for Wenslock. That would give us a bit of an advantage against foes. Luka can stay here in the village."

Luka bounces towards me with joy, I look into his glowing, eyes of glee and stroke the side of his face. "Do you here that Luka? You get to stay." I speak soothingly. "Guru" he purrs lovingly nestling my face. "Where's mom? I want her to meet Luka." I ask.

Wolf looks at me with a concerned look, "Um Ryka, your mom isn't here, she… she left." I stare at my uncle skeptically. "You mean she's not here in the house, is she at the clinic or with Hana?" I ask curiously.

"No, Ryka she's left. She's no longer here on the island," Wolf explains.

"What when did this happen?" Hiccup question with confusion, "Because I saw her come in the house last night, and I saw her this morning."

"Wolf, where could she possible go?" I chuckle sarcastically.

"Ryka, you know just as well as me that your father's death took its toll on all of us, but it affected your mother intensely. She told me that she just needed to get away for a while to overcome her griefs of losing her husband, and so I let her travel to this private island so she can regroup from this tragedy." Wolf elucidates.

"You just let my mother travel across the sea, to this unknown island by herself?!" I shout irritably.

"No, no I sent some of my men to sail with her, to protect her and keep an eye on her while she's away." Wolf assures me.

"Wolf, how long did she say she'll be gone?" I ask with a touch of concern.

"Eira told me at least a couple of weeks, she just needs to clear her mind and properly mourn to herself." He replies.

"Wolf…" I sigh.

"Don't worry Ryka, your mother is safe. My men won't let anything happen to her." Wolf places his hand on my shoulder for comfort. I fake a smile of reassurance at my uncle.

"Okay, I believe you." I compromise.

"Now why don't you and Luka get some rest, it's getting late." Wolf gestures and I accept his offer.

Luka and I walk into my bedroom and I slightly close my door, I can here Hiccup and Wolf carrying a conversation. "Chief Hiccup, how long will you be staying with us?" Wolf questions

"I figured me and Toothless would stay for another day, to check up on things, make sure everyone is in good standing. After that we'll be heading back to Berk." Hiccup replies.

"Very well then, thank you once again Chief Hiccup for being here. It is deeply appreciated by the people of Wenslock and myself." Wolf thanks kindly.

"You're welcome, it's the least I could do to pay tribute." Hiccup offers.

I turn away from the door, walk to Luka and take his saddle off. "There you go, goodnight Luka," I yawn. I crawl under my covers and urge myself to sleep, but something was lingering in my mind, my mother just leaves Wenslock, and the only person that knows of this is Wolf and his other men that left with her.

I try my best efforts to brush the feeling away, but I couldn't shake the idea. For one thing I know is that something isn't right here.


	7. Chapter 7:Things Aren't What They Appear

Ryka and Luka

 _Ryka's POV_

I lay quietly in my bed; I constantly toss and turn for I can't shake this strange feeling off my shoulders. I believed Wolf when he said that my mother would be safely guarded, but I question this situation. I understand that my mother was in distraught with all that has happened, and perhaps any Viking would that has been in a similar circumstance. They'd long for a mind-setting, tragic-relieving get away to regroup and to overcome such a hard-hit heartbreak, but the one thing that seemed peculiar was that it didn't make sense. My mother is too tenacious about the clinic than to arbitrarily run away from the island, she cares more about her patients than she is about herself, and that was always the one characteristic I well-regarded of her.

Even if she'd go through a tragedy, she'd easily brush it off and continue to her work, this is mostly because of Hana, the oldest Viking in our village. She's taught my mother and I all her knowledge of healing and other healthcare capabilities, and she means a great deal to my mother. Hana adopted my mother when she found her, Mom was a young girl about five or six years old. Hana found her in the remains of a wrecked boat, Mom was in soaked, ripped up clothing, and was shivering in the taciturn night. She sauntered up to my mother and demanded her to follow Hana back to her house; then Mom was given warm, dry clothing, a hot bowl of soup, and a comfy bed to sleep on. Hana soon found out that my Mom had run away from her home island, when she discovered that my grandparents didn't want her because she wasn't a boy.

Hana then decided to take Mom in as her own daughter, and taught her to become a homeopath. My mother grew up to become Wenslock next great healer to take place of Hana, Mom knows that she won't be around forever and honors to carry on with her labor.

That's the main reason why all of this doesn't seem right, I sit up from my laying position and drape the covers off me. I push myself judiciously, I can tell that the cooling sensation from Luka's icy breath was wearing off, and the discomfort was leisurely returning to my leg. With my best efforts, I successfully shake the feeling out of my brain. I have other things to worry about than myself right now, and with that I walk away from my bed.

I silently sneak to my bedroom door; I peek through the crack that stands between the living room and my boudoir. I don't see Hiccup out there, he must've went to sleep for the night, which is great, and now I need to make sure Wolf isn't out in the living room. I feel Luka bump me from behind, "Hey Luka," I whisper delicately.

"Guru." Luka coos softly, he glances at my bed and then turns to look at me. I scratch under his chin, "I can't sleep," I reassure encouragingly. "Something isn't right Luka, and we need to find answers." I glimpse through the crack of the door again, and it seems Wolf has gone to sleep as well.

I cautiously think of how to leave the house, if I walk out the front door there's a good chance of waking someone up, and I don't want anyone to grow inquisitive. The moonlight shines its light into my eyes, I glance to where the source is reduced, and I smile at my giant bay window. "That's it Luka, that's our way out," I whisper excitedly. I strap the saddle onto Luka, and I throw my backpack onto my shoulder.

I hop onto Luka's back, "Let's go bud," I encourage as we fly out of my bedroom window.

 _Wolf's POV_

"What's that niece of yours thinking, Wolf?" Rutless laughs sarcastically, "Ryka can't possibly think that she'll keep that dragon, does she?"

"Don't worry, you and your men will have that Woolly Howl soon enough," I speak with pleasure. We stand within the bureau of Wenslock military, Rutless and I have been discussing some martial matters in my headquarters.

"What about the Night Fury? If we have him we'll be drowning in riches, that would be the catch of a lifetime." Rutless mentions. I ease him with the wave of my hand, as amazing as it would be to have the Night Fury, we cannot rush anything until we have that Woolly Howl first. With that dragon on our hands we'd be able to capture Hiccup's Night Fury, the one thing that Ryka doesn't know is that the Woolly Howl is the only dragon that can't be controlled by the Alpha.

Which means Toothless won't be able to control Luka, as powerful as the Alpha is, he'll be no match to a Woolly Howl. Where they are both Strike Class dragons, both Luka and Toothless are evenly corresponding, and since Wooly Howls are resistant to the Alpha's control. Toothless will become vulnerable and in due time we'll have that dragon slaughtered with his head on a Viking's wall.

Hiccup's undermined temperament and carelessness with be the undoing of his precious Night Fury, along with Ryka's Woolly Howl and every other cold-blooded dragon on the market.

I will destroy all alliances associated with dragon rider scum, and if I must kill off some valuable people to become efficacious, then that's what I'll do. I'll seizure and murder every chief from here to the archipelago including Hiccup.

"Wolf, my master is not a patient man, when will we have this dragon?" Rutless strains irritably.

I chuckle at his ingenuous menace, "Tell your master, that if he wants that Woolly Howl then wait for it to arrive here," I point to a remote island on the map placed in front of us.

"I'm listening, tell me your plan." Rutless replies.

"My niece found out that her mother is away on a private island, and she's clever enough to question the situation. She'll be arriving her to steal one of these maps," I hold out two maps one with of the island Eira has traveled to, and the other is the island where the ambush will be. "Ryka, will steal the atlas with the island that she'll think her mother is on, her and that dragon fly right into your domain." I explain.

"Wait, if she's coming with the Woolly Howl, why don't we just capture the dragon then?" Rutless questions curiously.

I interrupt him with a wave of my hand again, "Patience Rutless, we stick to the plan and you'll have that dragon in portions. Trust me it'll be worth your while." I varnish with a simper.

Rutless smirks a callous grin as we shake hands, "Very well, we have ourselves a deal," He replies with preference, "You send that dragon our way and you'll receive what you desire."

"With pleasure." I speak pleasingly.

 _Ryka's POV_

Luka and I land in front of Kodi's house, we walk to the back of the house where his bedroom window is, "Kodi, wake up!" I shout softy. All I hear are snores roaring from the window, I scoff petulantly, "Kodi, wake up!" Luka notices that I'm growing annoyed, so he climbs up the back of the house, sticks his head in Kodi's window.

"Ahh!" Kodi exclaims as Luka drags him out of the window and brings Kodi down to me. I giggle as Luka places him on the ground as walks back to me. "Ha-ha, thanks Luka." Kodi remains on the ground, I walk over to give him an upper hand, "Ryka?" Kodi questions with misunderstanding.

"Are you okay?" I chuckle softly pulling him back on his feet. Kodi brushes off the dirt and dust off his clothes, he glances at me and a smile grow across his face. "Yeah, I just got woken up by a dragon, and then hauled out of my bedroom window," he chuckles. "Other than that I'm really good."

"Oh, sorry about that," I apologize.

Kodi guises at me and stares at Luka, "Whoa? Whoa? Whoa? Ryka did you train a Woolly Howl?" he questions in awe.

"Um, yes I did," I chuckle softly.

Kodi observes Luka and me once again, but instead of questioning everything; Kodi just rolls with it. He reaches out a hand to pet Luka, "Hello Luka, I'm Kodi." He greets kindly, "You're a beauty that's for sure."

Luka looks to me, "It's okay Luka, Kodi is friendly. He won't hurt you." I hearten. Luka's eyes alleviate with elation and licks Kodi in his face. I smile as Kodi began to play with Luka, and they two of them became good friends almost instantly.

"Wow, he's amazing Ryka," Kodi admires as Luka returns to me. I stroke the side of Luka's face and he nuzzles my face purring with affection.

"Ha-ha, yeah he sure is," I state proudly.

"So, what brings you here this time of night?" Kodi asks interestedly.

"I need your help," I explain, "My mother is gone somewhere on a private island and I need to go find her." Kodi nods his head in understanding. "Okay, what do you need help with?"

"We are going to break into Wenslock Military Headquarters, to find the map for the island that she's on." I chortle with anxiously.

"Well…you know that place is heavily guarded, right?" Kodi suggests.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. We'll just sneak into my uncle's office, take the map, and be on our way." I explicate opportunely. Kodi stares at me for a few minutes, allowing the information to sink in.

"You know what, I told you I'd be behind you one hundred percent, so count me in," he speaks auspiciously. I smile with jittery happiness and wrap my arms around his waist to embrace him, and he accepts my offer and cuddles me back. "Thank you, Kodi," I thank softly.

"No problem Ryka, we do things best when we do them together," Kodi replies delicately. With that we walk towards Luka.

I climb onto Luka's back and hold out my hand to Kodi, "Take my hand," I encourage. Kodi places his hand in mine as I lift him up onto the saddle. "Hold on tight, Kodi," I recite as Luka boosts us into the night sky.

 _Wolf's POV_

Rutless and I have walked to the docks, where his lone boat is tied to one of the wooden poles of the harbor. "Safe journeys, my friend" I declaim with penchant.

"You sure this plan is going to work, Wolf?" Rutless asks.

"You have nothing to worry about, Ryka has just entered the Military Headquarters now, she'll effectively grab the wrong map that will lead her to you. She'll be driving that Woolly Howl right into your realm, you capture the dragon, and everything will go as premeditated." I reassure.

"What do you want us to do with Ryka?" Rutless questions.

"Have your master take care of her for a little while," I reply. "She's deserves to be knocked down a few sizes, anything that will scare her from wanting to become chief."

"You'd endanger your own niece?" Rutless probes.

"A strong link will deteriorate those who weaken their power, and besides a woman doesn't have the expertise a man has to be Chief." I deliver. "Ryka will not stand in my way, do you understand Rutless?"

Rutless nods his head with understanding, "Perfectly."

"Good, we don't need any hindrances," I remind, "Oh and tell that master of yours to cultivate some patience, a savvy business man like himself; should know that reeking with annoyance is not subtle nor professional by any means."

"I can't tell that to him, he's my boss," Rutless exclaims.

"Oh that reminds me, tell your master that I relieve him of all thinking capabilities on this operation. I'll be leading all actions from this day forward, and if he has a problem with that, I'll gladly come to and tell it to him face to face." I recite.

 _Ryka's POV_

Kodi, Luka and I have successfully infiltrated Wenslock's Military base, and we grabbed a map that will hopefully lead us to the island my mother is on. We began our journey and it is almost dawn as the sun slowly sneaks its way over the horizon. Kodi has his arms wrapped around my waist, with his cheek pressed against my back, and he's somehow managed to fall asleep on me. I turn my head slightly; I get a glimpse of his lethargic face, even though he's lost in his dreams, I gander as his lips quiver into a grin. Kodi looks cute as he sleeps, and I feel a smile grow across my face.

I appreciate that he came with me, because I honestly don't know if I could have handled fronting my mother alone. Kodi is nice company and he makes for a great support system. I notice that we are getting closer to our destination, "Luka, let's get in closer." I recite.

"Roo," Luka roars softly as he lowers us down near the water. I grab the map from my backpack and begin to read it.

"Ryka, you make a nice pillow…" Kodi murmurs in his sleep. I can't help but lightly giggle, he is adorable and thank the Gods for blessing me to have him.

I return to the map that I clutch in my hands, and read it carefully. For some reason these coordinates seem oddly familiar, I remember reading all the maps Wolf held at the military base when I was younger. I read them so much, that I had charts of islands burned to memory; however, the markings on this map doesn't seem right.

I hear Kodi waking up, he roars a soft yawn, "Good morning Ryka,"

"Good morning Sleepyhead," I chuckle softly.

"You're still looking at that map?" Kodi questions.

"Yeah, just trying to make something out of these markings." I reply. "I think we're getting closer to the island." I continue to observe the map cautiously; the paper is powdery as if dirt collected on it and no bothered to dust it off. I attempt to brush of the dust with my hand as another island on the map appeared.

"Um… Kodi what is this?" I inquiry nervously. Kodi grabs the map and rubs his fingers against the paper as the residue stick to his fingertips.

"Sand powder chalk," Kodi replies. "That's strange the only time we ever use this stuff is when an island sinks into the ocean, to mark it of its map. To save paper using this sand powder chalk coated the paper with a chalky substance to cover up the old map markings."

I grab the map to look at once more, "Someone used the chalk to cover up these other islands surrounding the bigger island, this isn't the right map." I exclaim.

I brush off the rest of the chalk, I feel the pupils in my eyes widen, "Kodi, I think we just crossed into…"

"Fire!" a voice shouts from below, suddenly a boulder comes flying at us.

"Whoa! Luka!" I shout in terror, Luka successful dodges the projectile. From the dense fog arose several ships loaded with men with crossbows, and catapults loaded with boulders ready to launch.

"Dragon hunters!" Kodi exclaims, "We just flew into their domain."

"Luka get us out of here!" I call anxiously. Luka hurries to make an escape but the fog surrounds the three of us, leaving us blindsided. I observe my surroundings but I couldn't see passed the smog.

'Fire!" a hunter orders about seven paces southwest of us, I hear the whistle of arrows flying at us. Luka blasts the arrows with fire sending them ablaze.

"Nice shot, bud!" I encourage.

"Rawr!" Luka roars proudly. A ship appears into the range and Luka fires at the boat as it explodes into splinters. I catch a boulder in the corner of my eye, Luka look out!" I warn.

Before Luka could react the boulder smashes into us, Kodi and I get knocked off Luka's back and all three of us fell into the ocean. I feel sharp pains shoot up my leg aggressively as my body slams into the water. I try to swim back to the surface, but I my injured leg seemed to drag me down deeper. I try with my best efforts to swim but before I knew it everything turns black.

 _Hiccup's POV_

Toothless and I have been on Wenslock for three days, it was a honor to pay tribute for Ronin's death, and things have been good so far with training Ryka to ride her dragon. We have been walking around the island to make sure that Wenslock is in good standing, which I think the Wenslockians will be in good hands once Ryka becomes chief. That's when it suddenly hit me. "Toothless, we haven't seen a trace of Ryka or Luka since we woke up this morning." I state.

"Rawr," Toothless growls softly. It takes me little thought to figure out where Ryka and Luka may be, it's obvious that they went to the cove. With that I hope on Toothless' back, "Hey Bud?" I ask.

"Rawr," Toothless responses with a friendly roar.

"Let's head to the cove…"

"Rawr!" a dragon roars from the distance, I place my hands over my eyes to see that it Luka.

"Ahh, there they are, they must've gone for a morning flight," I reply.

Luka lands in front of me and Toothless, "Rawr! Rawr!" Luka roars worriedly.

"Whoa! Whoa! Luka, easy boy!" I reassure as I gently pet his snout, Luka then slowly calms down. "What is it Luka? Where's Ryka?" I ask gently.

Luka turns his head staring out into the ocean, "Guru," he whines softly. "Roo." I glance out into the vast ocean, Ryka must be out there somewhere and she needs help. Luka then places a map into my hands, when I open it to read, my worst fears have come true. "No, no, no, no… the dragon hunters are back." I exclaim.

Luka looks at me with worry in his eyes, "The dragon hunters have Ryka?" I question. Luka nods his head, "Rawr!" he growls delicately. I glance at the map for a moment, I clinch my fists with aggravation, I thought that I left all dragon hunter when Viggo fell to his hellish death, but it seems as if his ghost still haunts me. I feel Toothless nudge my hand as I release my tearing grip on the map, I look Toothless in the face, "Don't worry Bud, it'll be fine."

"Ruu," Toothless purrs.

"Luka, we're going to save Ryka," I encourage.

"Rawr!" Luka growls with approval.

"We're going to get her back."


	8. Chapter 8: The Masked Viking

Ryka and Luka

Ryka's POV

I slowly awaken to faint voices whispering nearby, my eyelids sluggishly squinting from the striking light that gleams from a lantern somewhere in the room, my vision becomes clear and I swiftly detect my surroundings. I appear to be in the commander's accommodations that endures in an immense tent, it entails of a desk with deep-rooted documents, complex charts, imperative credentials spread across the flat surface of the counter, along with an assortment of useless jumble amassed around the chambers. A tight sensation clutches my wrists, I look down my lap, and some dragon hunter tied my hands up. "I guess it's so easy to restrain somebody who's unconscious, isn't it?" I silently ridicule to myself.

I observe the tent to search for anything sharp to cut the ropes, or an open flame to burn the ropes, so I can break free to save my fallen comrades. I notice a showcase of weapons that presented across the tent wall, maces, axes, swords, daggers, "Ahh, ha! Perfect!" I whisper quietly. With my best exertions, I indolently rise to a standing position until my leg clasps from under me as I tumble to floor. I inhale deeply with my best attempts to keep myself from crying out in discomfort, and to prevent the guards outside of the tent from hearing me.

I leisurely sit back up into a sitting position, "Come on Ryka, you need to stay focused and get out of here," I whisper softly to myself. I close my eyes as I take a deep breath to recollect my bearings, I start to slowly rise once more, I ignore the wobbliness of my injured leg and successfully stand up. I begin to walk towards the showcase of weapons, when voices drew louder outside of the tent entrance.

A Viking walks into the chambers, 200 pounds of muscle covers his entire body, his hands are dry, rough, kind of like sandpaper, he carries a machete in a smooth leather sheath attached to his belt, and two oddly shaped swords on his back. His eyes are a dark shade of brown that they almost seem black, a scar in the shape of a dragon's claws tattoo his face from his left temple obliquely to the bottom of his right cheek, and he completes with brunette hair and sideburns. "Good you're awake, the boss wants to have a few words with you," he announces.

"Where's Luka and Kodi?" I request firmly.

"The cold- blooded beast disappeared on us, "the hunter responses, "As of your little friend, my master has him stowed away in the dragon cells for now. To keep him confined until the boss figures out a way to dispose him." I remain silent for a few moments, if I know Kodi he'll find a way to escape the dragon cubicles.

"Since that Woolly Howl vanished, my master is going to interrogate you to tell us where he is," He replies, "So why don't you make it easier on everyone and tell us where that dragon went?"

"I'm not telling you dragon hunter scum anything," I scold crossly.

"Oh I'd beg to differ, the boss can be very persuasive, and one way or another he'll get you to spill the information he needs." He chuckles arrogantly.

"Do what you want, but you're not getting a word out of me," I scoff mockingly.

"Ha-ha, young lady you have an exceptional sense of humor," a masked Viking walks into the scene, he is dressed in a black cloak, that drapes down to the back of his calves, a sword on his back in a smooth, pelt scabbard, and completes with a cloth mask. His eyes resemble those of a snake's observing every detail of me from head to toe, and even though I can't see it, I can tell he's smirking his devious smile. "So this is Ryka the Relentless, the daughter of Ronin and Wenslock's heir to the throne?"

The masked Viking approaches in front of me, his dry, coarse skin of his hand grabs ahold of my chin as he shifts my head from side to side to receive a better look at me. "I don't see much promise with you, my dear you may resemble Ronin, but you'll never amount to his enormity." He remarks with displeasure. He releases my face from his grasp, he strides behind his desk, and smoothly sits himself in his chair. "Have a seat my dear, make yourself comfortable," he offers.

"I'll stand," I reply firmly.

"He said, 'Have a seat'!" the scarred Viking growls as he grabs for his machete.

"Easy Rutless, we must respect our guest," the masked Viking insists calmly, "Please excuse my apprentice, he tends to overlook that patience is problematic yet essential when it comes to business."

I catch a glimpse of Rutless as his face grows fractious, he puts his machete back in his sheath, and steps away from me. "Now, we have some important matters to discuss, you tell me where that Woolly Howl went, and you and your friend are set free, seems impartial enough doesn't it?" the masked Viking proclaims.

"I'm not telling you anything," I retort.

"My dear don't be so harsh, we are Vikings after all, and refined people like ourselves are capable of unravelling disputes in a peaceful manner." He replies serenely.

"Oh yeah, because that's what you want is peace?" I scoff sarcastically, "You have all that figured out, do you?" The movement of his serpent eyes, shift indicating that somewhere under that mask he sneers with amusement.

"As luck would have it, I do," He affirms, "My dear Ryka, just tell me where the dragon is, there's no need to get our hands tied."

"Ha-ha very funny," I laugh sardonically, "You come up with that on your own, well at least I'm Viking enough to show my face, I don't need to hide my identity behind a mask. You're nothing but a cowardly snake."

The masked Viking remains silent for a moment, he stands from his chair, and gradually saunters over to me, "My dear Ryka, I may have a mask to cover my face…" he intensely stomps the back of my leg, triggering me to fall to my knees. I inhale and exhale profoundly to avoid from crying out in pain. "But at least I can stand on my own two legs." He kneels to my level, he clutches my chin with his sandpaper hands as his serpent eyes meet with mine, "You remind me so much of myself, persevering, tenacious; a strong soul with a vigorous spirit."

"I am nothing like you," I remark crossly.

"Oh Ryka, such promise and dedication, something to admire about that, but we dragon hunters have ways of breaking strong souls." He avows strongly. He stands tall and faces the dragon hunters in the room.

"Gentlemen, I give you the delightful heir to Ronin's throne, crippled, useless, and abridged to nothing." The masked Viking announces. "Rutless take her away, confine her into a lone dragon cell, no food or water, three days."

He gazes down at me, "We'll endure our discussion later this evening, perhaps then you'll acquire on how to bite your tongue." I glare at him with repulsion as two hunters jerk me to stand up.

"Move along girl," Rutless scolds.

"Defeat is the most difficult but necessary part of the game Ryka," the masked Viking recites as I'm escorted out the door.

 _Hiccup's POV_

"Hiccup, we got your Terror mail, what's going on?" my mother questions with concern.

"The dragon hunters are back, and they've captured Ryka, I don't know what the hunters will do." I reply with a hint of worry.

"What's on your mind son?" Mom asks.

"I haven't dealt with the dragon hunters since Viggo, I thought I had put it all behind me, and suddenly they're back again." I sigh in disenchantment. "I wasn't myself during my war with Viggo, I was constantly stressed out, I couldn't think properly, and I kept second guessing myself just to seek revenge…" My mother waves her hand gesturing me to stop talking.

"Hiccup, it's going to be alright, I know you. You're focused, clear, and decisive, don't allow something in your past, affect you in your present. You know what we have to do, so tell us what is your plan" she replies firmly.

I allow for her words to sink into my brain, I take a deep breath and face my team. "Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, I need you to stay here and guard Wenslock in case the dragon hunters show up."

"You got it Chief," Tuffnut replies.

"Fishlegs, you're with me," I announce, "Astrid you're… Astrid what are you doing here?"

"I came to help, I am a Dragon Rider after all, Stormfly and I are ready for combat," Astrid replies proudly. I walk over to Astrid, she kisses me on the cheek, "I'm ready to fight Chief."

"Astrid, you know I think it's too risky," I implore. I gently rub her stomach, "I love you too much to put you in that position, why don't you head back home with my mom and you can help guard Berk?"

"Okay, I'll return to Berk," she finally agrees as we exchange a quick kiss, "I love you Hiccup."

I smile at her words, "I love you too, Astrid."

I turn to my mother, "Mom, I need you and Astrid to return to Berk, have Eret, Gobber, and the A-team prepped to patrol Berk. Also, send a Terror mail to the Berserkers, the Outcasts and the Defenders of the Wing and tell them to be ready."

"I've got it, be safe out there," she replies with a quick hug, and I hug her back. "Don't worry Mom, I'll be careful."

I watch as my mom and Astrid fly off into the distance, I turn to Fishlegs and Meatlug, "Saddle up, we leave immediately."

"I'm on it!" he remarks as he climbs on to Meatlug's back. Luka stands by Toothless, as he stares off into the horizon, "Guru…" he whines. I stroke his head, "Don't worry Luka, we'll get her back."

With that I climb on to Toothless's back, "Are you ready bud?" Toothless responses with a reassuring roar. The three of us take off into the skies, I read that map that I hold in my hands, I take a deep breath, and shake off the paranoia. "Next stop the dragon hunter base."

 _Kodi's POV_

I'm being escorted through chambers of dragon cages, most of wild dragons, all starving, injured, and scared, some cages contained of dragon bones, the sight of it is absolutely devastating to see these creatures mistreated. "You find pleasure in hurting and killing animals?" I ridicule in disgust.

"The job pays for itself, we hunt them, and get paid a huge bounty." The hunter recites proudly.

"You're a sorry excuse of human flesh, hurting these dragons who haven't done a thing to you," I claim. The dragon hunter just rolls his eyes, "You can insult me all you want, but I enjoy what I do, these beasts aren't worth saving."

"Where's Ryka?" I request demandingly, "Where have they taken her?"

"The boss wants to have a few words with her, but if I were you I wouldn't be worrying about her, I'd be worrying about myself." He shoves me into a dragon cell, and I bump into a wild Triple Styke. The dragon appears to be hostile and a bit provoked, it had its tails ready to strike, "The boss sends his sincerest apologizes that he couldn't attend, but he hopes that a quick and painless death sentence would make up for his absence," the hunter chuckles malevolently closing the door walking away. "Enjoy!"

The Triple Styke growls at me, its tails are equipped to attack at any moment, I carefully survey my surroundings, for anything that may assistance me to sooth the dragon. That's when I notice a bucket of fish sitting in a corner, I leisurely shift my way to the bucket. "Hey there, Triple Styke are you hungry?" I speak softly. "I have some nice fish here for you, would you like one?" I slowly approach the dragon, with the more I speak calmly to it, the more docile and relaxed it becomes. "I'm a friend, I'm not here to harm you, I promise," I assure encouragingly. "You are a beauty, Mr. Triple Stryke."

The dragon lowly growls at me, "Oh, sorry, Ms. Triple Stryke." I correct myself. "Here you go a nice fish for you to eat." The dragon accepts the fish, I gradually stretch my hand to her, "You're safe with me," I promise delicately. She places her snout into my palm, I gently stroke the side of her face. "There we go nice and easy." I stop to admire her; her scales are a bright purple with a touch of teal lining her wings and some parts of her head and face. She seems so serene and genuine, with her soft blue eyes. "I think I'm going to call you Serena," I propose. "Do you like that?"

She roars will approval, "Rawr," I smile with pleasure. "Well now that we're good friends, what do you say we break out of this joint?" I ask. Serena agrees with me and together we brew up a plan to bust out of the dragon cell.

 _Hiccup's POV_

"Alright Fishlegs, we're coming in close to the base, you and I'll create a diversion so Luka can search for Ryka." I announce.

"But Hiccup, there's bound to be dozens of ships, we can't take them down with just two dragons."

"Well why go for two dragons when you can have three," I smile at the sight of Kodi he is riding a Triple Stryke.

"Made a new friend, I see" I admire.

"Yes, we were locked in pen, we bonded and we escaped the dragon cells while freeing all the other dragons." Kodi explains.

"Okay, Fishlegs, Kodi you both will take down the hunters' ships and I'll take care of the hunters on the base. Luka, you go find Ryka." I explain, "Now go!"

While Fishlegs and Kodi were blasting the ships, Toothless and I are shooting plasma blasts all the hunters' catapults, archers, and all their defenses. We chased them off the island until all the hunters fled, "Ha-ha nice job Bud!" I praise, "Looks like we showed them who's boss,"

"Rawr!" Toothless roars proudly.

"Rawwwr!" I hear a dragon in distress, I turn my head to see a masked Viking wrestling with a Terrible Terror. "Toothless, let's go teach this guy a lesson on bullying." We land a few feet from the masked figure, "Release the dragon, if you know what's go for you!" I demand. The Viking releases the dragon on command, and reaches for one of his swords.

 _Ryka's POV_

I've been in a dragon cell for the last three days, my mouth is dry, and desperate for water, and my eyelids are heavy due to the lack of sleep, from the masked Viking interrogating me for countless hours, that's when I figured out he didn't want just the location of Luka, but he wanted to know of Wenslock's secrets for the dragons. I stood my ground, and refused to tell that masked dragon hunter anything that I knew.

I slowly rise to stand, but my leg givens half way up causing me to tumble to the floor, "Ahh!" I groan. There were almost tears in my eyes, but I manage to get rid of them, "Ahh, stupid leg!" I growl in frustration.

That's when I saw one of the hunters standing by the door, I hear the jingling of his keys as he unlocks the cell. I get a better visual of the hunter, that's when I realize that its Rutless. "Don't you tell anyone that I did this, you understand?" he retorts. "Your dragon and your friends have come for you, I just thought I'd help them out."

After that he vanishes from the scene, I wasn't sure what just happened, but it seems as if Rutless had a sudden change of heart. I hear a dragon running in the hallway, "Rawr!" I smile at the sound of that familiar roar, "Luka! I'm in here!" I call with a raspy voice. Luka runs into my cell and I have never been happier to see him.

Luka licks and nuzzles my face, "Guru" he purrs affectionately, I gradually stroke the side of his face, "It's good to see you too Bud," I speak softly. I attempt to stand once again, when my leg begins to wobble, "Ah..." Luka breaks my fall, and lifts me up, "Thanks Luka."

Luka uses himself as my crutch and helps me climb onto his back, "Okay Luka, let's get out of here."

"Rawr!" he roars in agreement.

 _Hiccup's POV_

'I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I shout to the masked Viking. He turns around to get a good look at me, I could read the expression in his eyes, he seems to recognize who I am. He chuckles a devious laugh, a laugh that seems well too familiar. The Viking then removes his mask, his face his plastered with burning scars, "Ha-ha my dear Hiccup am I overjoyed to see you."

"Viggo!"


	9. Chapter 9: Viking to Viking

Ryka and Luka

 _Hiccup's POV_

"My dear Hiccup, you seem staggered by my presence," Viggo speaks in the most serene manner as if we were life-long friends who have reunited for the first time in four years. I stance motionlessly unsure of how to grasp that Viggo is standing right in front of me, alive. I try to persuade myself that I'm just hallucinating, that he's nothing more than a fabrication of my imagination, and I even try to point out the fact that he's just my ghost haunting my mind wearisome to influence me to act impractical. "How… how did you survive?" those were the only words I could mutter, when I'm rendered speechless.

Viggo doesn't respond to my question, instead he takes it upon himself to saunter closer, he walks towards me, that's when I receive an improved visual of his face, which is mortared with searing scars. Viggo surrounds me, perceiving every detail and every angle of my figure, "Look at you Hiccup, all grown up and you're finally Chief of Berk," he remarks with pleasure, "Good for you, it is certainly an advancement from leading those low-classed dragon riders, am I, right?"

'What do you want Viggo?" I request firmly, "Why have you come back?" I wait for any response or acknowledgement from him, he says nothing as if he claims to not have anything to say, which we both know that's exceptionally far from the truth. If I know Viggo he has some trick up his deceptive sleeve, a wily scheme planned to enslave and harm dragons for his own personal gain, and he has some game he's ravenous to play me for. "What do you want Viggo?" I repeat with irritation.

"I assure you Hiccup, that all with be revealed. I promise you," Viggo replies placidly. I keep my concentration on him, I attempt to figure out his gimmick, his reasoning for his return. I spend this moment to decide whether I should let him live or dispose of him right away, I know in my heart that's not how things are done, but my disorderly mind tells me otherwise. When I apprehend, what notions were running in my brain, I instantly flush them out, I know deep down that killing Viggo isn't going to resolve anything; it will only worsen the situation. However, I can't release the constriction of my fists, just the thought of Viggo being here boils my bloodstream with fury, and I sense the murkiness drift my mind of judgement.

"My dear boy, don't look so morose. I believed you'd be pleased to see your old adversary, many things change within four years, I mean well that seems almost a lifetime," Viggo rambles, "Yet, here we are you have your chiefly responsibilities, and I've began a new operation for my hunting business, we've accomplished so much in this expanse of time."

"Where are you getting at Viggo?" I question demandingly. Viggo calmly waves his hand, as if I were a young child who has little self-control, and I needed to be calmed down by a humble hand gesture. I growl with impatience; I see Toothless in the corner of my eye as he quickly converts into his Alpha mode and readies himself a plasma blast. "No bud!" I call with a hint of worry in my voice. I notice Viggo's facial expression shift from a profuse tranquility to an avaricious liking.

"The Alpha, now that would be worth a lifetime supply of gold, I could retire," Viggo admires as he draws out his sword. He motions towards Toothless with his sword ready to strike, I immediately jump into Viggo's path with my dragon blade drawn against his weapon. I use what strength I had to push Viggo back a few paces. "You want Toothless, you'll have to go through me!" I exclaim defensively. Viggo glances at Toothless and then back at me, with a smirk that grows across his face, he chortles his devious laugh, "With pleasure!"

Ryka's POV

As Luka and I fly our way out of the dragon cell chambers, I try everything within my power to stay awake, although it develops grimly and it's not just with my wounded leg but my entire body feels lousy. The exhaustion clings like a heavy weight and my body is too feeble to throw it off, Luka whines worriedly for I can tell he detects my weariness. I gently caress the side of his face, "It's alright Luka, I'm just a little tired," I assure him. "We need to find Hiccup and get out of here."

I know that the fastest way to find Hiccup, is to hover the island for an aerial surveillance, so Luka climbs higher into the air. I grab for my spy glass from my backpack and begin to search the island, and that's when I spot two figures down below. I increase the vision on the spy glass to gain a better image, there is Hiccup fighting with the masked Viking, who has removed his mask to reveal that it was Viggo.

I'm not astounded by this divulge, since I distinguished it was him the first instant that he spoke to me, even though he used a mask to hide himself, his exceedingly unconventional jargon is what gave him away. There's only one Viking I know who could speak with such articulation in a precise fashion and that is Viggo Grimborn.

Hiccup and Viggo are sparring with Viggo's dragon proof sword, and Hiccup's dragon blade that waves of open flame. I think of a plan to aid Hiccup in the battle, "Luka, let's go help our friend" I encourage and we fly down to land.

Hiccup is winning the fight until Viggo makes a cheap shot by kicking Hiccup in his peg leg, causing him to clasp to the ground. Viggo prepares to attack Hiccup with his sword, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I bark crossly.

Viggo stops on command and guffaws with amusement, "Ryka, I'm flattered that you came, but this doesn't concern you."

"When you mess with my friends, it becomes my business!" I grab my crossbow from my bag and an arrow from my sheath, and I jump off Luka's back. The pressure from landing on the ground causes me to wince, but I quickly brush it off. My crossbow is locked, loaded and ready to take action, "When you mess with my friends, you mess with me, so why don't we settle this Viking to Viking?"

Viggo turns his full attention to me, he then catches his eye on Luka, "When I'm done with you, I'm going to leave and take that Woolly Howl with me," he threatens. My nostrils huff intensely with rage, there's no way in hell that I'm going to allow that to happen. I'll protect Luka even if that means I must go through distress to keep him safe. "Over my dead body!"

Viggo smirks with preference, "That can be arranged." I step into our invented ring, my crossbow equipped with my full concentration on Viggo. I study every movement; he progressively draws his sword. "Your move, Viggo," I offer firmly. He advances towards me with a swipe of his sword, but I swiftly dodge his swing. He left his port side exposed so I shoot him a blow in his rib cage with my crossbow. He growls in anger, I quickly step back a few paces from him, Viggo charges at me. Adrenaline is rushing throughout my body, my heart is beating out of my chest, and without thought I pull the trigger of my crossbow. The arrow launches at Viggo but he adverts it with his weapon.

Viggo lashes his sword at me, I use my crossbow to divert it from its path which was my head, I try with my best efforts to fight against Viggo's influential strength. He presses his weight against my body as his shadow engulfs me, my leg throbs in anguish, "Ahh!" I groan, but I remain standing. "You're weak Ryka, you can't defeat me!" Viggo diminishes, "Look at you, pathetic! You've lost your father, your mother and now you're about to lose your best friend too."

I feel the blood boiling inside of me, my entire body shakes of pure rage; then without thinking I regain my strength pushing Viggo off me and I whack him in the head with my crossbow. He backs away, groaning with his hands covering his face. Instantly I bounce to my normal self and try to recollect what just happened. Viggo rapidly recuperates focus, when he lifts his head there is blood gushing from his forehead.

Without warning Viggo advances my way, before I can react, he thrashes my battered leg with all his pent-up power. "Ahh!" I can't help but cry, that last blow just broke the bone, and I can't move it. "Looks like the heir to Wenslock throne isn't going to be chief for a while, doesn't it Ryka?" Viggo snickers vigorously.

"Rawrrrr!" Luka roars with vehemence as he charges Viggo pummeling him five feet backwards, when Viggo tries to advance toward us again. Luka blasts Viggo with a fire ball sending him further away from us. Luka runs over to check on my state, "Thank you Luka," I thank as hug his neck. "Guru," Luka purrs affectionately. "Oh how touching, a girl and her dragon," Viggo comments.

"Grrrrr!" Luka growls aggressively, he uses his body to shadow over mine to protect me from Viggo.

Hiccup's POV

"Viggo, you stay away from her!" I shout demandingly, after the harm he put on Ryka, I wasn't about to let him hurt anyone else. I reignite my dragon blade ready for Viggo's next move, "Toothless, be ready," I warn him. I hear the shrieking sound of Toothless as he builds up a plasma blast, even Luka has himself ready in case Viggo tries to pull any stunts. "Ha-ha Hiccup, you're so predictable, it's actually quite amusing," he chortles.

"Nice try but, your tricks won't work this time," I retort firmly.

"He's right!" Kodi chimes in, he and his Triple Stryke along with Fishlegs and Meatlug arrive at the scene. Their dragons are ready, and with their target locked on sight, I have never been happier to see them.

"It's over Viggo, we have numbers on our side and we have the higher advantage, if you know what's good for you, you'd leave right now." I announce. Viggo carefully observes his surroundings, he stares at the ground and lets out a loud whistle.

Viggo makes eye contact with me, "Trust me Hiccup when I say this, I am not your enemy. However, I will say this much, throughout my years I've learned that even your loved ones can betray you, and someone close to you is don't exactly just that." I grow surprised by Viggo's words, I'm not exactly certain on how to grasp it. "If I were you I'd keep my eyes peeled, and be careful about I say around certain people." Suddenly a dragon appears out of nowhere, a Snafflefang with a chain around its neck lands beside Viggo, "Until we meet again Hiccup," He replies, "Up dragon!" With a pull of the chain, the dragon grabs Viggo and they take off into the sky.

Kodi's POV

Once we know that Viggo has disappeared for good, I rush over to Ryka, "What happened?" I ask with concern. I kneel down to her level, I notice that her leg is swollen, "Oh you know, I sort of, kind of fought one on one with Viggo. I busted his head with my crossbow and he broke my leg," she replies nonchalantly as if the whole situation didn't bother her. I know Ryka better than that, she's in pain and she just has a strange way of expressing it.

I carefully shift her injured limb in certain directions to see where she could move it, Ryka winces when her leg is moved forward; "We need to take you to see Hana," I affirm, "Besides we need to head back home, it's getting late." Ryka tries to lift herself, I lean in to catch her as I wrap her arm around my shoulders and Hiccup pitches in by wrapping Ryka's other arm on his shoulders. Together we escort Ryka to Luka, we assist her to climb onto his saddle, then she grabs ahold of the two leather handles on the saddle tightly. "Thanks, you guys," she smiles with appreciation.

The rest of us hop onto our dragons and start our trek back to Wenslock, I fly close to Ryka to keep an eye on her. I can read the exhaustion written all over her face, I can't even begin to imagine all that's she's been through in the last few days. I notice her entire body is shaking, it's not from the events that just took place or the fact of being sleep deprived, but it's simply because regardless of how worn out she is, she still manages to stay awake.

I gradually glide in closer and place my hand on top of hers, she glances at my hand, then her eyes meet up with mine. "Hey it's going to be alright, Ryka," I encourage softly. An efforted smile grows across her lips, "Thank you, Kodi." I couldn't help but feel bad that Ryka is so fatigued, then an idea brews inside my brain.

Ryka's POV

I transcend the sweet sensation of Kodi holding my hand, I wanted this moment to last forever, for it to never go away. Kodi has been there for me through everything, and I can't help but thank the Gods every second that he's with me. The next thing I know is that, Kodi jumps from his dragon onto Luka, as he sits himself behind me. "What are you doing?" I question curiously.

Kodi delicately wraps his arms around my waist, he eases for me to relax, he leans my head against his chest.

"You need to rest young lady, I'm here to make sure that you fall asleep," he offers. I silently do as I'm told with a hint of pleasure, "Yes sir," I yawn lightheartedly, Kodi gently plays with my hair, he knows it's the quickest way to get me to fall asleep. My eyelids begin to droop, the longer that I stay cuddled up in Kodi's arms the more relaxed I become. I feel the smooth touch of his lips kiss the top of my head, I smile with desire, until everything around me is black.


	10. Chapter 10- Bed Rest Pt 1

Ryka and Luka

Ryka's POV

I'm awaken to the crackle of a fireplace, the aroma of burnt wood lingers throughout the room, which sources the warmth to be little overbearing. I slowly sit up with my head resting against the headboard of the bed, fringed by the smothering heat from the blanket and the scalding inglenook, I instantly thrust the covers off me. I perceive my surroundings to realize I'm not in my house, with the distinguished furniture, the handcrafted quilt, and the antique paintings along the boudoir walls. I respire with ease when I comprehend that I'm in Hana's household, Kodi must've transported me here as soon as we returned to Wenslock, which means I've been asleep this entire time.

In the corner of my eye, I catch a glass of ice, cold water placed on the bedside table, and I reach for the glass to steadily drink the quenching liquid. The refreshing water relaxes my nerves and puts me at affluence, for it feels as if I've tasted this divine beverage for the first time. I finish my final intake of water and put the glass back onto the bedside table. I glance at my broken leg; it doesn't look like Hana's done anything to it yet; she probably wanted to wait until I was awake to tend to it.

I slightly move my injured limb, "Uhn!" I softly groan. I leisurely close my eyes with my hand pressed delicately on my forehead, what did Viggo mean that sometimes our loved ones are the ones who betray us? Is it possible that someone that's closed to me is responsible for all this havoc? I mean what could they possibly want Luka for, it seems that this whole situation ties down to him. The convenient wrong map that led to us to an ambush that just happened to be on the dragon hunter base, so they could attempt to capture Luka, the reasoning for Viggo questioning me for the location of Luka, and even before Viggo and I's brawl he instantly depicted a liking towards Luka and threatened to take him away.

I can't let that happen wounded or not, I will protect Luka at all costs, and I'll do whatever it takes to do so. I attempt to have an inkling on who close to me could be capable for pulling something off like this, but with the lack of dynamism I fail horribly. I gently massage my temples with the tips of my fingers, to send tranquil to my shot nerves. I hear footsteps walking up to the outside of the bedroom door, I watch the door slightly crack open as Luka peeks his big head in.

"Rawr," Luka roars happily when he sees that I'm awake, and he makes his way to the side of the bed. He nestles my face with his big gentle head, and he licks my face as he purrs with delight. "Hey Luka," I chuckle softly, "It's good to see you too."

"It's good that you've decided to join the rest of world, young lady," Hana speaks lightheartedly, "I'm pleased that you made it home safety, Ryka."

"How long was I asleep?" I ask nicely. Hana enters the room with knapsack full of her remedial equipment, which contains pain medications, wooden and metal splints, a roll of bandages, a bottle of a pasty adhesive; to keep dressings closed tightly around an injured body part, and along with similar supplies that I hold in my backpack. I remain silent as I patiently wait for her response.

"Kodi said as soon as he put you to sleep, that you were out like a light and you've slept throughout the night without disruption." Hana replies, "Now let's have a look at that leg, shall we?" Hana carefully examines my battered limb; she studies with a sequence of tests involving range of motion; they were like what Kodi did once before. I wince when she moves my leg forward and when she applies compression to the bottom of my foot. "There's a break in the inferior bone, it'll take a while to heal, but you're lucky it could be worse."

It doesn't take her long to determine her prognosis, she immediately begins to shawl bandages around the wounded part of my leg. "There that should do it, but I demand a five-day bed rest for you. This isn't just for your leg, but to also regain your strength by eating a healthy meal, staying hydrated, and receiving plenty of rest." Hana orders, "You're instructed to stay here for the time being."

"On who's orders?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm.

"On my orders," she declares firmly. I instantly retract my acerbity; I feel my cheeks blush with embarrassment from my little outburst. I know better than to take my anger out on her, since Hana raised my mother, Hana's practically like a grandmother to me. She's allowed to put me in check if I step out of line. I know from experience that when she tells me to do something that I obey her wishes without complaints, Hana isn't one to pick a battle with because she usually will win that battle.

The last thing I want is to be constricted, but I know why she wants me to stay with her; it's because Hana knows that if I try to sneak off. That I won't get passed her, she plans to keep an eye on me until I'm properly taken care of, and there's no use trying to talk her out of it. I remain silent as Hana gently places a pillow under my leg to elevate it. She sits at the foot of my bed and waits for me to respond. "Alright, if that's what you think is best, Hana" I sigh in agreement.

Hana nods her head with approval, she begins to clean up her equipment and place them in her bag. "Very good, I know this isn't what you're used to, but I'm doing this for your own good," she recites. "I'm cooking a hot chicken stew with a loaf of bread, with seasoned garlic and a seaweed wrap. I'll bring you a bowl when it's finished."

"Sounds delicious, thank you," I acknowledge her kindly. Hana continues to her walk to the bedroom door; she glances at me and then at Luka.

"Luka, keep an eye on her for me, make sure she stays in bed," she orders.

"Rawr," he roars with understanding as Hana exits the room.

"So you take orders from her now, ha-ha," I softly laugh as I check on my bandages, I check for any mistakes like a non-sticky strand hanging out or uneven wrapping, but there was nothing. Not that I would find any errors Hana's wrapping facilities are flawless, I remember my mother's skills are almost exactly transcending. Luka sniffs at my draped leg and places his dressed leg next to mine, "Guru," he softy growls.

"That's right Luka, we're the same and we'll get through it together. Just you and me." I reply encouragingly. "I might as well get comfortable because I'm going to be here for a while." I gently lean my head against the head of the bed, I leisurely allow my eyelids to close and with my best efforts to clear my head. I try to avoid any thought of the dragon hunters, of Viggo, or of the mysterious Viking behind all this hell. I fail in doing so, thoughts of everything came flooding into my brain, there's no way Viggo is telling the truth of how he's not the enemy.

Viggo is behind all of this, and he plans to hurt all our dragons and Luka, but what if his is telling the truth and someone that I love is out to hurt the dragons or my friends? Who could possibly be doing all of this and how are they pulling it off? How did Viggo know that my mother was missing? Theories and unanswered questions flood my mind and shocking my nerves into a crazed mess. I sense the uneasiness conquer my body creating stress on whole new level, I now know how Hiccup felt when he dealt with all this craziness.

I feel Luka as he places his tender head on my stomach encouraging me to place my hand on top of it, I begin to relax when he purrs to comfort me, "Guru," he remains their and doesn't move. I smile as my feelings begin to subside and I'm more at ease, "Thanks, Bud." I speak softly.

When Hana enters the room again, I immediately jump at the sound of the door, "Easy Ryka, it's just me," Hana calmly appeases, "It's suppertime and I have a nice hot bowl of stew for you, along with a couple slices of bread, and a small mug of chamomile tea." She strolls to the left side of my bed, and carefully places a tray onto my lap. "Eat up, you need to regain your strength if you're going to recover at a good rate."

"Yes Ma'am, thank you," I acknowledge with gratitude.

"You're welcome, Ryka" she replies, "I even brought a basket of fish for Luka, I figured he'd e hungry as well."

"Rawr!" Luka roars happily as Hana places a basket of fish in front of him, he licks her face showing he appreciates the offer.

"Ha-ha, thank you Hana," I laugh, "Luka definitely loves that idea."

"Yes, well I'll leave you two so that you can enjoy your meal and I have some things I need to take care of, enjoy!" she recites as she exits the door closing it behind her.

I eat my supper quickly, for I can't even remember the last time that I sat down and ate a meal. The savory chicken from the stem was delicious with its gravy mixed in with carrots and celery, the slices of bread with the rich flavor of garlic clash perfectly with the greeny, sea salt seasoning. I finished the last bites of my food with sips of my chamomile tea, which will help relax my nerves and prevent any headaches from occurring.

Luka finishes off the last bit of his fish, I stare out into the dancing flames of the fireplace, drinking more of the tea. The more I stare into the flames, the drowsier I become, I glance into my mug of tea, I know immediately what she's done. She slipped a dose of sleep syrup into it, I don't know if I want to get mad at her or thank her.

When I feel that the sleep serum was steadily taking effect, I gradually slump down into a laying position, and place my head on my pillow. Luka notices that I'm leisurely drifting to sleep, he lays his head on my stomach again, and patiently waits for me to fall asleep. "Guru," he purrs softly.

I delicately stroke his head, "Thank you Luka," I whisper, "Goodnight bud." I can feel the strokes of my hand are growing slower, and before I drift off into slumber.


	11. Chapter 11:Bed Rest Pt 2

Ryka and Luka

Ryka's POV

I'm enclosed with darkness, I train my eyes to regulate to the suffocating blackness that loiters all around me, but my eyes refuse to adjust and they remain in their average state. I can't make to where I am or how I was removed from Hana's household; I can't determine much of anything without my night vision to guide me. I stretch my arms out into the open, I attempt to feel for anything that I can grasp, a piece of furniture, even a wall will be adequate if I could reach for these things. "Luka? Where are you?" I call worriedly, "Luka! Hana! Where did you two go?!"

There's no response to be heard, I continue to shout their names in the darkness, and praying to the Gods that someone or something will answer me. After about six rounds of shouting, my throat aches from its strain as I battle a series of coughing fits. "Oh Ryka, getting choked up, are we?" I immediately jump at the sound of his voice; I ready myself for any unusual gimmicks or devious games that he's ready to play. "Viggo! Come out and show yourself!"

The sound of Viggo's devious laugh echoes throughout the darkness, "I don't think so my dear, the breadth of the darkness with surround you, and there's nothing that you can do to remove it."

I pay no mind to Viggo's obliviousness and I try to focus on altering my eyes to the darkness around me. My eyes still dissident against my efforts and refuse to adjust, I find myself struggling to stay fixated. "Don't waste time my dear Ryka, not matter what you do, you're stuck in this darkness forever. You can't escape it!" Viggo recites, "I told you that we are the same, our minds are murky and lifeless."

"We are nothing alike!" I cry out crossly.

"I'd beg to fluctuate, we have more in common that you realize Ryka." Viggo replies calmly. "For one thing, we've both had relatives deceive us."

"What did you mean that sometimes our loved ones betray us?" I ask curiously.

"A family member of yours isn't who they claim to be, the traitor has been lying to you, to your friends, and to the people of Wenslock," Viggo answer. "This relative plans to cause chaos for your island and even some of your allies."

"I've been thinking of who could be capable of creating all this havoc, but I can't make for who it could be." I reply with annoyance.

"Come on Ryka, I know there's a brain under that pretty face of yours, use it and think," He encourages tautly.

I growl with impatience for I can't seem to concentrate on anything in my crazed mind, and my brain is on the threshold of explosion. Viggo's voice resonances throughout the pure darkness, and it seems to multiply and to repeat the same chants. "Your parents, your friends, your dragon are all gone. You've lost everything!" I can't figure out why he kept chanting these horrid words, rambling on just to get inside my head, Viggo's attempts to break me down into a turmoil. My entire body trembles with every fighting urge inside me to avoid screaming out loud. I'm not going to give in to Viggo's unrelenting pressure. "No! I won't let your tricks get to me Viggo!"

"You couldn't save your father; you couldn't save your mother and everyone you love is going to die because of you!" Viggo taunts aggressively.

"No! You're wrong!" I shout with my hands covering my ears, I try with my best ability to block out Viggo's voice.

"You could've helped Ronin fight off that dragon, he could still be here, but instead you ran away like the weakling you are!" he roars.

"No! Stop it Viggo, you can say all the things you want, but you won't break me!" I shout even louder.

"My dear Ryka, Ronin is dead and it's all your fault!" Viggo roars.

"No... it's…not!" I bellow protectively.

"You're going to crack, it's only a matter of time," Viggo laughs deviously, "You're weak Ryka, you can't defeat me!"

"Enough Viggo!" A familiar voice grumbles loudly as some bright light beams into the darkness, revealing Viggo and his seared blemished face and before my eyes I watch as Viggo's persona vanishes into a sandy dust.

I turn my attention to the source of the light, there stands an enigmatic figure with a conversant body structure and I squint at the illumination. When my eyes slowly adjust and I immediately smile with joy as my father walks towards me until he's within a few inches of me. He doesn't say anything, instead my dad just opens his arms, and because I'm rendered speechless I immediately thrust myself into his embrace.

I feel his arms wrap around me, in these few moments my father makes me feel warm and safe, and even though I grasped that this is was dream. This moment feels as if my father had never left and he's been here this whole time; with me being here with my father makes the dream seem real. "Oh Dad, I thought I'd never see you again," I speak softly, "I miss you."

My dad gently strokes my black wave hair, "I miss you too Ryka." We remain hugging each other, I didn't want to leave the comfort of my dad's arms. My ear is pressed against his chest; I stay silent as I listen to the steady beat of his heart. I have no words for the appearance of my father, but I won't question this remarkable moment, and relish his presence for as long as the Gods will let me. After a few seconds, we break from the embrace as my dad looks down at me with his rich green eyes; they almost resembled jade.

I attempt to hide the tears that are streaming down my face, but I'm not very successful. "I'm sorry, I'm a mess right now," I softly chuckle with a hint of embarrassment. I am a tad bit embarrassed, I'm usually emotionally stable but with everything that's happened. I can't seem to gain some self-control; my mind has been a crazed mess ever since my mother disappeared. With all this madness, it seems that even the slightest of uproars overwhelm me and my mental state. "It's alright Ryka, it's completely normal to be overwhelmed," he comforts as he takes his thumb to wipe the tears.

"Dad, everything has become mayhem. Viggo says that someone close to me is causing all of this, but I'm not sure who it could be. I've been thinking about the rogue Viking but I can't wrap my head around it."

"Ryka?"

"I can't let this mystery scoundrel get away with this, he could be out to hurt our dragons or the people of Wenslock or some of our allies."

"Ryka?"

"I'm going to be Chief and I need to do whatever it takes to protect our people, our dragons, our island. I can't let them down."

"Ryka!" My father exclaims loudly which instantly grabs my attention, "It's going to be alright, don't get yourself worked up. I know that the circumstances are tough right now, but you need to relax."

"Dad, I just want to find out who this traitor is, I can't let this Viking send harm towards anyone, not Luka or our people or our allies." I sigh anxiously.

"You will Ryka, you think that you have to do this chief thing alone, but you don't have to face this on your own," My dad replies softly, "One of the great things about being chief is that when you're in a tight spot, you have friends, family and the villagers who can help you out. Sometimes chiefs can't do everything by themselves, they use the help from others, and that is what makes a chief great."

I don't respond to him right away, but I remain quiet and listen to what my father speaks. I know what he says is true that I don't have to face these encounters alone, and I have people in my life who can help me along the way. "You are Chief, you're the leader of the island and being a leader is all about making choices. When the time is right, you'll know what choices need to be made to protect our people and everyone that's entangled with this whole ordeal."

I nod my head with acknowledgement, "You're right Dad, I am Chief and I need to figure out who this rogue Viking is that's behind all of this. When I find out who it is I'll stop him from disrupting the peace. I will make you proud"

"That's my girl," Dad replies pleasingly. We pull in for another embrace, then he gently kisses the top of my head. "I love you Ryka."

"I love you too Dad," I speak softly as we been to part away from each other. I slowly turn around to see that my dream realm has places us in a figment of the cove. I haven't noticed the entire time my father and I have been talking, and I stand before the exit of the cove that will cause me to walk up in the real world.

"Hey Ryka, just for the record, you've never disappointed me, and I have always been proud of you." Dad replies. "Do me a favor Ryka, and take care of your uncle for me. My death has taken its toll on him greatly. More so than what he lets on, watch out for him because he really needs it."

"I will," I promise with understanding and with that we walk our separate ways.

I wake up with a sudden jolt, the sudden movement creates a small headache in my head, and I massage my temples with my fingers again. "Whoa! Ryka, take it easy," Kodi encourages soothingly.

I allow my eyes to adjust the daylight shining in the bedroom window as Kodi's body figure comes into vision. "Kodi?" I ask curiously.

"I came by to see how you were doing, I know Hana has had you on bed rest for the last couple days." Kodi replies, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great, I feel much better than from before," I answer kindly.

"Okay good, I'm glad that you're feeling better," Kodi softly chuckles, "The military base has been lonely without you being there."

"Where's Luka?" I ask.

"He's outside playing with Serena, those two instantly became friends when they met." Kodi replies, "I brought you something." Kodi turns to a chair that sits close to the bed as he pulls out a wooden crutch. "It's a little something to help you get back on your feet, if I know you. You won't want to be lying in bed during your recovery."

"Oh thank you, Kodi," I thank with appreciation, "This will definitely come to good use."

"You're welcome, Ryka," He replies.

I shift my legs to the side of the bed; I allow for my legs to air out from being under the blanket. "May I sit here?" Kodi askes as he points to his designated spot.

"Yes, you may sit here," I reply. We sit together on my bed in silence, I can only hear the crackle of the fireplace. "Umm Kodi, can I ask you something?" I question breaking the silence.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Kodi acknowledges.

"You said that you'll always be with me no matter what?"

"Yes, I did say that."

"And that we'll always have each other, regardless of what happens, right?"

Kodi smiles a soft grin as he reaches for my hand, "Ryka, you and I have been through everything together. We grew up together, we've went through military training at the base, we've survived the dragon hunters. We've been there for each other through thick and thin, and no matter what challenges come our way. We will face them together just you and me."

I smile at Kodi's words for I know I have nothing to worry about, and that no matter what happens that he will be right there by my side. I slowly lean forward as he does the same until our faces our inches close to each other, and my lips presses against his. In that one instant, everything in the world didn't seem so hectic, and for once the world was at peace. After a minute of our kiss, we exchange a couple smiles, and I can feel my cheeks blush red.

I notice the sleepy bags under his eyes, he looks exhausted probably from working overtime at the base. Wolf likes having Kodi around the military base, he always compliments on what a great solider his is, and how he a hard worker and does his job well. Wolf often thinks Kodi as a natural solider and Kodi has a chance at being a sergeant in the future. I also began to grow tired, so Kodi and I lay down together in the bed.

Kodi wraps one of his arms around my waist, and wraps his other arm around my belly; "What are you doing Ryka?" he asks kindly.

"You need to rest young man, I'm here to make sure that you fall asleep," I reply playfully.

Kodi smiles as he closes his eyes, "Yes, Chief. Your wish is my command," he replies flirtingly.

"Ha-ha, just go to sleep." His lips form his little grin and it isn't long before he drifts off to sleep. I gently kiss his forehead and I can't help but smile brightly, I'm warm inside the comforts of Kodi's arms and eventually I begin to drift off into a deep and joyful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12:He's Dead

Ryka and Luka

I wake up with Kodi right beside me, I observe his easy and shallow breathing; his chest slowly rising and falling in a steady pace. I notice two strands of his brown wavy locks curl up along the sides of his face; with his left cheek gently pressed against the pillow. I smile with pleasure that he's receiving some well-deserved sleep, he's usually a light sleeper but when he's exhausted he can drift into a deep trance. A trance that allows him to refuel the energy in his body, something that's not easily found with the aid of sleeping serums, this reverie is much peaceful and permits for tranquility to take place.

I carefully remove myself from the bed without waking Kodi, I reach for my crutch that leans against the wall next to the bed. I progressively stand up with added effort, Hana says that even after the week of bed rest that I'd still be hurting for a while, and that with proper rehabilitation exercises it will help speed up the healing process. Before I walk out of the room, I turn to Kodi who looks peaceful in his sleep, I stroke the wild hairs along his face and I gently kiss the top of his head. I cover him up with the blanket as I step towards the door and silently close it behind me.

"Good morning Ryka," Hana speaks softly.

"Good morning Hana," I reply kindly.

"Where are you off to young lady?" she asks firmly.

"I was just wanting to get some fresh air, stretch out my legs," I explain, "Would it be okay, if I went out for a little walk? I think it would be helpful." Hana looks at me with a touch of concern, a little uncertain if she should let me go. She glances at me one last time before she makes up her mind.

"That will be fine, make sure that Luka or Kodi goes with you. Just to be safe," she replies lightheartedly.

"Kodi is sleeping right now and I want him to get some rest. I'll have Luka come with me."

"Very well, don't be out too long and be careful Ryka," Hana orders kindly.

"I will, thank you Hana," I recite with a grin and with that I walk out the front door.

"Rawr!" Luka roars with glee as he walks towards me, I smile when he approaches, "Hey Luka, I'm happy to see you too." Luka sniffs at my wooden crutch and then at my leg, he looks at me curiously. I reach my arm to pet his gentle head, "It's okay Luka, this is going to help me walk around a little better."

I stare at the pathways to the left of me, I turn to stride that route, "Come on Luka, we have somewhere we need to go." I call to him. I begin to walk the trail that leads to the military base, Luka follows alongside me; he cautiously watches to make sure I don't fall or I don't get worn out. I see the concern in his eyes, "I'll be alright Luka, I just need to take it nice and slow, we're going to pay Wolf a visit."

Kodi's POV

I enter the kitchen with Hana preparing lunch, fragrances of salmon and baked bread linger throughout the household. "Good afternoon Kodi, did you sleep well?" Hana greets in a sincere manner.

"Good afternoon Hana, and yes I had a decent sleep," I respond politely rubbing my hands against my face to shake off the weariness. I don't favor falling into a deep sleep because even though it's supposed to replenish my energy; it makes me feel sluggish, but it generally only lasts for a few minutes after I wake.

Hana glares at me, "There's a basin and a towel in the mud room, use the cold water to rinse your face. It will help waken you up a little. The mud room is in the back."

"Yes Ma'am, I'll do that," I reply with obedience. When I arrive to the mud room, I see the washbasin that sits in the corner of the room, a dry towel hangs from the mouth of it. The basin is filled with cool, soothing water, I take the dry towel to wrap it around my neck, I cup my hands together and splash a few handfuls of water in my face. I instantly bounce back awake, alert and somewhat focused for the rest of the day.

I dab my face dry with the towel, then I dip the cloth into the cold water, I noticed a mirror hanging over the washbasin when I walked in. I stare at the reflection and I take a deep breath; I steadily move my shirt sleeve exposing my right shoulder. "Uhn," I softly groan as the image in the mirror reveals a bruise, it is a good size from the shoulder down to mid-section of the right side of my chest; it displays its stunning colors of blue and purple. I place the wet cloth on my bruised shoulder, the cold temperature feels incredible and helps my muscles loosen up.

General Wolf has had new recruits transported to Wenslock Military, which mostly consisted of new young soldiers, they're all at young ages starting in their mid-teens. They are outcasts or stowaways sent to be trained as warriors. Along with a new major, Major Monroe he's at the top ranks from external lands beyond the archipelagos. General Wolf apprises that Monroe will help strengthen Wenlock's military, which entails of new hardcore training with our new Major. General has had me work with Monroe these past couple days, to assist in training the recruits.

Let's just say Monroe and I have had our differences, this Viking isn't like any other Viking that I'll dealt with before, and at times I wouldn't even consider him as a Viking. I conformed with our new major, I was beginning to like how he did things until he crossed a thin line with me. It was after a long day of training, I was on my way out of the base, and that's when I saw it.

Monroe was with one of the young recruits, the kid was about fifteen, tall and fairly built for someone his age. This recruit wasn't doing all that well in drill that day, and I noticed that earlier Monroe wasn't content with his progress. I came across to the kid with his hands tied behind a wooden post, his right eye was blackened, and his nose and mouth were dripping blood. Monroe was beating him with sack of bricks, I grew furious with my fists clinched and I marched up to Monroe.

"Hey, Hey! What are you doing?!" I shout catching the Major's attention, "What the hell, Monroe!" I immediately stood in between Monroe and the battered kid who was nearly unconscious.

"Get out of my way, Kodi!" Monroe growls firmly.

"What are you doing, Monroe?" I order crossly.

"This recruit didn't perform well in his training, we don't have room for failures, he needs to learn to be tough, there will be no weaklings in my army," Monroe speaks with conviction, "Now get out of my way Kodi!"

"No, I'm not moving,"

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me, I'm not moving."

Monroe quickly gets up in my face, I can see the red lines of his eyes, and a blue vein that reveals itself across his forehead divulging that he was provoked. "You don't know me, Kodi. You don't know who you're messing with, and if you won't move then I'll gladly remove you myself."

"You don't know me either Monroe, and if you want this kid you'll have to get through me first."

Monroe cunningly snickered at my words, I glanced at his right hand as he clutched the sack tightly. He shoved me back a few inches, I did what I could to shelter the young recruit, with full awareness that Monroe was going to hit me with his sack of bricks. I prepare myself for the blow, Monroe readied himself and swung the sack of bricks which met my shoulder. "Uhn!" I growl as I remained standing and defended the wounded recruit behind me. I breathed heavily trying not to give Monroe the response he desired.

I could feel my eyes roll in the back of my head, the rage constructed itself inside of me; I endeavored with my best exertions to avoid from fighting Monroe. We both knew that if I laid one hand on him, that I'd get into serious trouble with General Wolf, so I fought the impulses to fight back. Monroe primed himself for another strike, but he was stopped by a voice powerful than his own.

"Major Monroe, that's enough. This isn't how we settle things, release that recruit and send him to the infirmary." General Wolf demands resolutely, "Monroe I need you to come with me."

"Kodi, Kodi…"

Kodi!" The sound of Hana's voice rebounds me back into reality, I catch a glimpse of her figure in the corner of my eye, and I subtly conceal my shoulder with my shirt sleeve. I can sense that Hana is concerned about me, I can feel her attentive eyes searching for anything unusual with me. "Are you alright, young man? You've been back here for the past fifteen minutes."

I use a dry towel to mop up the sweat off my face, "Yes Ma'am, I'm alright… I've just have a lot running in my mind." I answer politely with a small hint of edginess, I didn't want her to find out about something as small as a bruise on a shoulder, and besides this will heal within a few days. "Now if you would pardon me, I need to return to the military base, General with be wondering where I am."

"Well, if you're going to leave, let me at least pack you a plate of food on your way out, you need to eat a good lunch." Hana offers kindly. "Come into the kitchen and I'll prepare you a plate of salmon and baked bread."

I don't try to argue with the elderly woman, "Thank you Hana, it's deeply appreciated." I thank kindheartedly. Hana quickly wraps a hot, cooked salmon and a couple slices of bread into a handkerchief, "There you go Kodi, enjoy and safe travels back to the base."

"Thank you, once again it smells delicious," I reply.

"If you happen to run into Ryka walking with Luka, tell her to head back here, she's been out for a while now," Hana requests, 'I'd feel better if she made it back safely."

"If I see her, I'll let Ryka know that you're expecting her."

"Thank you, Kodi."

"You're welcome," I reply as I exit the front door, and Serena, my beautiful Triple Stryke, she comes to greet me. She is seeming so thrilled to see my presence; she approaches as I reach out my hand to pet her. "Hey Girl, are you ready to head back to headquarters?" Serena looks at me curiously and sniffs at my shoulder. "Rawr?" she roars lightly she's the only one who knows about my little injury, and she tends to worry about me. "I'll be fine Girl; it will go away." I encourage soothingly, "Are you ready to head back?"

Serena answers with a friendly roar, she extends her tail for me to grab on to it, she lifts my figure and places me onto her back."Alright Serena, next stop the military base," I encourage as we take off into the air.

Ryka's POV

I progressively take a deep breath, I stand before the door of my uncle's office, and I'm not certain to why I feel dreadful. I know that Wolf has two different characters, one that is his family persona that he plays with his friends and family; then there is his General Wolf persona and in the face of him he seems to be a completely different person. When I was younger it used to scare me how Wolf would speak of prosecuting prisoners or traitors of Wenslock Military, he's even brought me to a prosecution before and I remember the horrors I've saw.

Some of Wolf's men were in a room with a prisoner, they had tied his hands behind the chair that he was sitting in. The soldiers wore brass knuckles and they punched him numerous of times without mercy or hesitation. In fact, Wolf's men seemed to relish it as if they enjoyed beating a defenseless man, it was absolutely horrifying and the worst part of it was when after a few rounds of pounding the man senseless. The soldiers just snapped the prisoner's neck, they didn't even have the decency to close his eyes after he died.

I remember how Wolf told me that he was completely unaware that the soldiers were going to do that, and that he thought that this was going to be an interrogative session, not a killing. I feel Luka lightly nudge my hand, I bounce back into the present and I stroke the side of Luka's face. "It's going to be okay Luka, I have to speak with Wolf for a few minutes, I need you to stay out here," I comfort.

"Roo..." Luka purrs softly, I can see the apprehension glowing in his eyes and I approach to him with a hug around his neck. "I'll be okay Luka, I promise. It's Uncle Wolf, you have nothing to worry about I assure you." Luka licks my face to let me know that he understands, and he sits himself beside the doorway as I walk into my uncle's office.

I delicately close the door behind me, I see Wolf standing at one of the windows next to his desk, and he's gazing out into the deep blue skies. The smell of alcohol lingers throughout the room; I catch a glimpse of the small glass filled with a golden liquid and I also notice a glass bottle of whiskey. "Wolf, is this not a good time right now?" I ask with a touch of concern.

"Ryka, what are you doing here?" Wolf replies but he remains facing the window, "Aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?"

"I am but Hana allowed me to go for a walk, to get some fresh air."

"But instead of doing that you came all the way here to the base."

I don't immediately respond to him, for I know that he's correct that instead of going out for a walk; that I wanted to come to the base. However, I have a good reason for being here even though Wolf has ordered me to medical leave, so that I can have my leg healed properly. "I've told you not to be here, especially in your condition. I'm not taking the risk of you hurting yourself even more." Wolf speaks firmly.

"Yes, I know I'm not supposed to be wondering in the military base, but I need to talk to you about something. Something important." I reply. Wolf suddenly turns his full attention to me.

"Alright, what's so important?" I take a deep breath and I prepare myself for what I am about to say.

"First off, how are you doing?"

"How am I doing? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean how have you been? You know after Dad's death; how have you been handling it?"

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"Because, Dad… he… Dad came to me in my dream last night."

"What are you talking about Ryka?"

"Dad came into my dream last night, he's actually been coming to my dreams for the last couple nights," I answer, "Last night he told me that you've been having trouble coping with death, and he told me to come talk to you." Wolf appears stunned by my words; he doesn't seem to know how to grasp what I just spoke, my uncle clinches the glass in his hand, and he takes a swig of his drink.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Wolf, I know that losing your brother hasn't been easy for you, but I'm here for you. We can get through this together…"

"What are we going to do Ryka? We hold each other's hands and we share our feelings? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly that kind of person to do that. I have my own ways of dealing with it."

"What is that Wolf? To drink yourself dead, and completely obliviate yourself from fronting your feelings?" I bellow, "Wolf, I understand we both lost someone we truly loved and cared about, I get it."

"Look kid, I'm not dealing with this right now."

"We need to talk about this, and I'm not leaving until we do!" Wolf grows furious he clinches his fists; I notice the pupils in his eyes narrow with rage.

"Raaaaaa! Get out of here now!" Wolf roars as he shoves over the table with the whiskey and fancy glasses. The glass shatters all over the floor, and the whiskey leaks onto the rug underneath the desk. Wolf's abrupt explosion shocks me and I feel my heart racing inside; I've never seen Wolf get so pissed off before. "I said get out!"

"Wolf, I'm only doing this because Dad told me to look out for you!" I shout defensively, "Dad says he knows that you've been struggling ever since his death, and he told me to come talk to you!"

Wolf gradually calms down, surprised by my words, I notice as his fists loosen their restriction. When I know that my uncle has calm down, I continue to speak, "Wolf, I've lost my father through death, my mother disappeared and I have no idea when I'll ever see her again. Wolf you're all the family that I have left, I can't risk losing you too."

Wolf remains speechless, unsure of what to say, so I carefully approach to him. Without warning, I hug my uncle for comfort, because he may not want to speak right away, but I know that this will help him get started. After about a minute, I release him from my embrace, I grab for my crutch that I laid next to the desk for a minute, so that I could hug my uncle. "Look I know you may not want to talk now, but just know that you don't have to face this by yourself. We're both in the same boat, I just want to know where the nice, warmhearted, Uncle Wolf went, what happened to that guy?"

"That guy's dead," Wolf replies. With that I turn to face the exit as I slowly walk to the office door, I know that I need to return to Hana before she kills me for being out too long. "Ryka, why are you doing this?"

"Because we're family, we look out for each other and that's how it needs to be." I reply walking to the door.

"Look Ryka, that uncle that you knew. He's not dead. I just can't be him right now." I nod with acknowledgement as I exit the room.

I walk to Luka as we prepare ourselves for the walk back to Hana's house, "Come on Luka, let's go."


	13. Chapter 13:She Can Do The Same For You

Ryka and Luka

Wolf's POV

I'm sitting at my office desk with my face in my palms, my brain aching from the everlasting strain that plagues my thoughts, and the agony intensifies exceedingly that not even the toxic of whiskey can drive the commotion absent. Everything is gradually dwindling and I haven't been able to resolve any of the conflicts that have been occurring within Wenslock Military. I begin to contemplate about the events that have transpired recently, I'm not entirely certain to why, but the desires that I've been working my ass off for. These operations that I've been a part of have been driving me insane, and when I think about the instant changes that have taken place. All the new shipment of recruits, new weaponry that are foreign to Viking technology, and Monroe.

Major Monroe, the new mentor for training the recruits into bloodthirsty war machines, I walked into the training arena with Lieutenant Kodi was defending a beaten newcomer, and when I saw Monroe's weapon in his hand, I knew instantly what Monroe was doing. I noted Kodi's shoulder was bleeding from his shirt, but he didn't seem concerned about it at the time; his focus was protecting one of his own brothers in arms.

I lift my head from the comforts of my hands, I catch a glimpse of a pair of gloves, they are placed on the top right corner of my desk. I reach for the gloves and grasp them into my hands; I observe the old, raggedy things. They're Ronin's hunting gloves, I pull the handle to my middle drawer of my desk, and I pull out an identical pair. I perceive the details between my gloves and Ronin's, which mine aren't nearly as worn out as his are.

Where my gloves only possess of wrinkles, dried out leather and a gathering of dust particles, my brother has developed holes in some of the fingers, the leather feels rough to the touch, and the coloration has stonewashed its natural shade of dark brown. I remember the day that Ronin and I were given our gloves, our father was teaching our first hunting lesson, and he told us that strong men hunt for their families. My brother and I, we did everything together, Ronin and I we were always close.

We used to talk about joining the Wenslock guard, protecting our island side by side, but as we got older our lives began to change. Ronin was the next chief to be, and he had his responsibilities he needed to take care of. After our dad started to spend more time with Ronin and training him to become chief, I spent my time in the military base working and training until I earned the position General and the second in command of the island.

I remember the day when our father retired from his chief position and passed the responsibility to Ronin, Dad and the rest of the village put together a ceremony in Ronin's honor for his big day. "Hey Bro, are you ready? I heard word from the villagers that this is going to be the biggest party since our victory against the Plateau Nations." I express with anticipation.

"Yeah, I'm ready as I ever be," Ronin replies unfocusedly.

"Is everything okay Ronin? You seem distracted."

"Wolf, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Ronin, I know when something is bothering you, and I know when you're lying."

Ronin glares at me and takes a deep breath, he begins to say something; then he stops himself.

"Are you nervous about becoming Chief?" I ask curiously.

"No, that's not it," Ronin replies, "It's something else, and I'm not nervous about it, just surprised."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me Ronin, I mean we are brothers after all. We can come to each other for anything."

"Okay Wolf, I'll tell you," Ronin pauses for a moment, "Eira came to me this morning, and Eira… she's… she's pregnant."

"Congratulations Bro, you and Eira are going to be parents."

"Thank you Wolf…"

"What is it, aren't you excited about that?"

"Yes, of course I am, I just don't want to ruin the kid's life."

"Ronin, how would that happen?"

"I don't want to be one of those fathers who work so much, that I'm never around them during their life."

"Ronin, you're going to be just fine, you're going to make a great father when that baby comes around."

"Do you really think that?"

"I guarantee it!" I reply as my brother and I finish our conversation with a brotherly hug.

"Thanks Wolf, I appreciate it."

I rebound back into reality with my brother's gloves still in my right hand, I'm staring at the things sighing with smidge of annoyance, for I know that Ryka must've left these here. Without much thought, I decide to walk myself to Hana's house and return the gloves to Ryka, and I know how important her father's gloves are to her. I stand from my chair and I begin to walk towards the door.

Ryka's POV

Luka and I are walking through one of the corridors of the military base leading to one of the exits, I lean against the wall nearest to me, and I take a moment to catch my breath. For even though this crutch helps me walk better, it still can become wearisome. "Guru…" Luka purrs lightly, he stands near me and waits for me to recollect my bearings. "It's okay Bud," I reassure him.

Within a few minutes I am replenished, and Luka and I continue our trail back when a strange man in a uniform bump into me. "Hey, watch where you're going?" I retort with a hint of crossness. I notice as his body tenses up, he slowly turns to look at me.

"What did you say to me?" He orders.

"You heard me, I said watch it where you're going." The man steps closer to me, I carefully watch the stranger's every move. "Grrr!" Luka lowly growls, I ease him with the touch of my hand, "Easy Luka, it's alright bud." The man snickers deviously with his deep brown eyes staring into mine, "Who are you to be talking to me like that, huh?"

"I'm Ryka Henderson, the next chief in line for Wenslock," I answer grimly, "Who the hell are you?"

The stranger seems astounded by my response, "My earnest apologizes miss Henderson, I hardly recognized you, my how you've grown."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Monroe, Niles Monroe. I'm an old friend of your uncle's."

"What are you doing here, Monroe?"

"I'm the new major for Wenslock Military, I was brought here to train the new recruits to help strengthen Wenslock's army," he replies, "By the way, how did it feel Miss Henderson?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How did it feel when your father's blood dripped all over your hands?"

I grow speechless by Monroe's words, and I try everything in my power not to lose my head. "How did it feel Ryka, when you couldn't save your father from bleeding to death, or how about when your mother fled the island and abandoned you. I bet it feels like hell, every time you walk out the door, every time you face another day, you still beat yourself up about it."

I feel the rage slowly building, my breathing becomes hard each time it falls and rises, staring Monroe into his soulless eyes. "Monroe, I'd shut up if I were you." Monroe just smirks a cunning grin, as if the whole thing was amusing to him. "Ryka, no matter what you say or do, you'll never escape the fact that Ronin's death, his blood will forever be on your hands, and your mother will never return."

My entire body shakes with fury, my fists clinch so tight that I could knock Monroe out, right here and right now. "You know the best part of this, is you're too much of weakling Ryka, you tell yourself that you're fit to be chief. You tell yourself you'll step up, but you never come forward," Monroe continues, "What would Ronin think of you, huh? His daughter, his own flesh and blood, who was too afraid to become chief. He didn't have to die, leaving his spineless daughter to run this island. You will never amount to anything and Ronin is probably looking down from Valhalla feeling absolute shame!"

I take a deep breath and allow for my nerves to calm down, I glare Monroe in his eyes, and sneer a smile at him. "Nice try Monroe, but your tricks won't work on me, ha-ha no," I chuckle wittily, "I've heard all the stories about you, you hurt people, you torture people, and you kill people, and if you think for one second that I'll allow you to stay here so that you can hurt the people of Wenslock; then you're playing yourself for a fool"

I pause for a moment before I finish my conversation with him, "You know Monroe, I may not be Chief yet, but I will be soon enough. You want to know the best part, is that once I am Chief, I will remove you from Wenslock Military and place you in the dirt where you belong, so that you can be the lowlife, kiss-ass piece of shit that you are."

Monroe's eyes read infuriate along with the rest of his face, he just chuckles cunningly, and I turn to walk my trail. In an instant, he grabs ahold of my hair, "Ahh!" he turns me facing him, his hand clutches my throat and he shoves me against the wall, "Uhn!"

I see Luka in the corner of my eye as he readies himself to blast Monroe, "I don't think so dragon, one move and I'll snap her neck!"

"Grrr!" Luka growls furiously he remains there uncertain of what to do. Monroe then puts his full attention on me.

Monroe pulls his face closer to mine, his eyes lock with us both making contact, "You know maybe Wolf has the right to talk to me like that, but you. You better watch your mouth, you're not chief yet and you don't get to speak to me like that, are we clear?" I attempt to pry a small knife from my pants pocket, but Monroe smacks it out of my hand and tightens his grip on my throat. "I said are we clear!"

Before I know it, Monroe is jerked, which releases his grip from my throat, Luka immediately rushes to check on me, "I'm okay Luka," I assure him in a gruff voice and series of coughing fits. I see that it was Kodi who pulled Monroe off me, Kodi has his arm pressed against the man's throat, "If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will bash your face in, do you hear me?!" Monroe jolts Kodi off him, and gazes Kodi down from head to toe as if to try and memorize every detail of him, "Kodi, I told you, you don't know who you're messing with."

With that Monroe removes himself from the scene, Kodi turns to face me, "Are you alright?" he asks with concern. He helps to lift me up off the ground, Kodi checks my neck to make sure that it isn't bruised, "You'll be fine, Monroe didn't cause too much damage, fortunately."

"Thank you, Kodi," I reply with appreciation, "Now, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just I haven't seen you get that angry in a while."

Kodi glances at me and senses the concern that I express, he smiles for reassurance and puts his hand in mine. "Ryka everything is going to be fine, I promise you," he encourages softly, "Now, please get back to Hana's you'll be safe there."

"No, I'm not leaving until I know what's going on, something about Monroe doesn't feel right. I don't trust him."

"Ryka, I don't trust him either, and I'm not sure of anything right now," Kodi replies, "Just please go to back to Hana's, she told me she's expecting you to return."

"Kodi, if you find out anything, please come and tell me, I want to be filled in on everything unusual that goes on around here."

"I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try my best to gather whatever information that I can find," Kodi gently kisses me on the lips, and then he lifts me up and puts me on Luka's back. "Luka, make sure you get Ryka back to Hana's."

"Rawr," Luka roars with understanding as Kodi begins to walk the opposite direction.

"Kodi, please be careful and be safe." I speak softly.

"I will, I'll be okay, I promise." He smiles for encouragement and with that Luka and I fly out of the exit as Kodi walks deeper into the military base.

Wolf's POV

I stand before Hana's house, it's dark out with the full moon and billions of stars lighting up the night sky. I take a moment to collect myself, I feel the leather gloves that are in my coat pocket and I make sure the smell of alcohol on my breath isn't potent. As I take one last breath, I step up and knock on the door. It doesn't take long for Hana to open the door, "Wolf, what are you doing here? It's late." Hana questions.

"Yes, I know that it is, but I have something I need to return to Ryka," I explain, "She lefts the gloves in my office, I thought that I'd come by a bring them to her."

Hana glares at me before she makes up her mind, "Very well, you can put them in her room, but be quiet because she's sleeping."

"Thank you," I reply as Hana allows me to enter her home, I quietly open the door to Ryka's bedroom, I slightly close it behind me so that the light from the living room won't wake her up. I allow for my eyes to adjust to the dark room, my eyes search for a good spot to place the gloves, and I spot one of the night stands by the bed.

I see that Luka is lying next to Ryka on the right side of the bed, with his head resting on her abdomen, it is as if he was protecting her while she was asleep. With Luka on the right side of the bed, I shift to the left side of the bed and delicately place the gloves on the bedside table. I catch a glimpse of her as she sleeps, she resembles so much like Ronin, it's almost unbelievable. From her facial features to her personality which consists of her caring nature, pain-in-the-ass stubbornness, and so much of my niece reminds me of my brother.

When I exit the room, I quietly shut the door without waking Ryka, and I walk into the kitchen where Hana just fixed herself a cup of tea. "Wolf, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Um… you know I really shouldn't."

"I insist that you drink one spot of tea, it will help calm your nerves, I can tell you're intense."

"Okay, fine only one drink and I must head back to the base."

When Hana finishes preparing the tea, we both sit at the kitchen table, and we casually sip our hot beverage. Hana glares at me, "You know Wolf, I know that you and Ryka had your little dispute, but you can't give up on her."

"How do you know about that? Let me guess Ryka told you about our fallout?"

"No, she didn't say anything, but some things you just know. I am telling you that you can't give up on that girl like you did today, there's a girl in there who is your niece and she needs you to be there for her."

"I have nothing that I could possibly give her, she's better off without me."

"Yes, that's probably true, but what makes you think that you're better off without her?"

I don't answer her right away, but instead I just listen to what she must say. "Ryka, she's a special girl and she has to be one of the best things to ever happen to me. Granted, she's not flesh and blood, you know after Eira grew up, we spent a lot of time away from each other. Our bond began to fade away, but Ryka she's been there when my daughter wasn't. I was lonely when my husband died and when Eira and I grew apart."

Hana pauses for a moment, "And within that time Ryka spent with me, she managed to ease the loneliness away. She saved me and I think if you give that girl half the chance, then she'll be able to do the same for you."

Kodi's POV

I walk down the hallway leading to General Wolf's office, I figured if there is anyone that I can trust to explain to me what's going on, then General would. He's the closest person to Ryka, and he's always seemed to favor me, so I know that he's destined to be the most dependable in the building. I walk into the room closing the door behind me, I suddenly get this strange feeling, there's something in my gut that's telling that something isn't right.

"Alright, Monroe you can stop the act, I know that's you sitting there and not the General," I scoff with impatience.

"Lieutenant Matheson, I'm so glad that you make it, how's that girlfriend of yours?"

I realize what Monroe is trying to do, "Monroe, you should stop while you're ahead, because your tricks won't work with me."

Monroe just smiles with amusement, "I've got to say, you have an excellent taste in women, but we have more vital matters to discuss."

"I am not discussing anything with you, I only have deliberations with the General, you know people who are important."

"Lieutenant Matheson, that is no way to speak to your Major, you need to respect this man for his title as Major Monroe." A man speaks from behind the desk chair,

"I won't respect the dirt that he walks on, Monroe isn't a man, a man doesn't find amusement in beating up a fifteen-year-old kid. Only a coward finds pleasure in hurting and torturing people." I speak in disgust.

"Lieutenant Kodi Matheson, as a part of our new military policy, we will not tolerate such behavior. Since you seem to lack the veneration for your commanding officer, my men with escort you to your prosecution."

"What are you talking about new policy?"

"Men grab Matheson and take him to our private room down in the basement, we will whip you into shape, young man. Even if we have to break you to do it." The man replies deviously.

I notice as several men came into the room, they surround me, "Grab him!" I attempt to break free from the room, but they ambush me. Two soldiers grab my arms and grip onto me tight, so that I won't escape. Monroe saunters over to observe his victory, "I want you to remember this moment Kodi, remember that I tried to be nice," he smirks, "Take him away!"


	14. Chapter 14: Awkward Silence

Chapter 14 Awkward Silence

Ryka's POV

My eyes slowly blink open as the warm, morning rays of sunlight gently shine upon the brim of my nose, and the sweet, soothing songs that the birds sing to the rising day. I gracefully lift my head from my pillow, I see Luka in the right-side corner of my eye; his shallow breathing as he peacefully slumbers. He fell asleep with his immense, tender head rested on my stomach, for I've noticed Luka has been extra watchful of me since my encounter with Monroe. I haven't told Hana about my special meeting with the new Major, for had she found out what happened; I would not hear the end of it from her. I don't mind including Hana with whatever goes on, but some things I don't mention to her because I don't want her to be overwhelmed by it.

I can't help but think about Kodi, the way Monroe monitored him from head to toe as if he was perceiving every detail of him. I prayed all night to the Gods for his safety, and to shelter him until he was safe and sound at home. I shake off the lingering paranoia from my brain and meditate with soft breathing sequences. This effects help soothe my shot nerves, but it's only a short-lived sensation. Then I decide to delicately remove myself from the bed, as I try my best not to wake Luka up. My ability to stand has become much easier, I still use the crutch to walk though and Hana stated to me last night that my recovery is coming along summarily.

I exit the bedroom as I quietly close the door behind me, for as grateful as I am for Luka's loyalty and watchfulness towards me. He still needs to rest up as well, for the retrieval of his own injury isn't quite finished yet. The scent of eggs and biscuits meets my nostrils and I follow the fragrances into the kitchen. "Good morning Hana, breakfast smells amazing." I recite kindly.

"Good morning Ryka, come on in and join us." She replies with a smile on her face.

"Us?"

"She's talking about me, I will be joining you this morning," Wolf answers.

I'm surprised to see my uncle sitting at the kitchen table, he is picking at his plate with his fork as he takes a bite of the biscuit in his hand. "Grab you a plate and eat your portions before I do." I raise my eyebrow with a hint of curiousness, as I scoop a small portion of eggs onto my plate and a biscuit from the basket on the kitchen counter. I casually sit at the table, as Hana gives me a mug of water, "So… what brings you here?" I question my uncle.

He takes a swig of his water, I notice the exasperation that he tries to hide in his eyes, he longs for a cold glass of whiskey. However, since he's in Hana's household, he drinks what is provided for him and he offers a small grin to show his appreciation for the kind gesture. "Hana noticed that I was exhausted last night when I came over, and she insisted that I sleep here for the night," Wolf replies casually.

"Ha, exhausted is an understatement, with the bags you had under your eyes, you looked like you could hibernate until next spring," Hana laughed lightly. "It must be a Henderson family thing, the way you two never seem to get enough sleep."

"Anyway, how have you been doing?" Wolf questions informally.

"I'm doing better, and Hana says that my recovery is going faster than she thought." I reply, "How about you, how are you doing?"

"Ehh, I'm doing well, I'm getting along the best I can… I suppose."

"Oh, well that's good to hear."

We sit in a moment of silence, I take a bite of my biscuit that was spread with yak butter in the middle, the creamy and salty gold melted in my mouth allowing sensations of satisfaction to take place. I eat my breakfast quietly as Wolf takes a sip of his water. I hear the bedroom door open as Luka enters the kitchen. He saunters to me to greet me, "Gruu," he roars softly as he licks my face. I pet his gentle head as I giggle with delight. "Good morning to you too, Luka." Everyone then reverts to our game of silence.

"Umm… Ryka…" Wolf speaks breaking our silent moment. "Ryka… I'm…I'm sorry" He announces firmly, "Look, perhaps I was a little harsh with you the other day."

"I'm sorry too, Wolf," I respond kindly, "I will admit, I did pour all that heavy information on you. I probably mentioned it too soon." I decided to offer my apology as well, I allowed my emotions to cloud over me again, and it was my fault that I angered my uncle. Who clearly was coping with the ordeal with his brother as well, we may not have a lot in common, Wolf and I, however: we do share one thing the same and that is my father.

"Look, I think that if we work together, we can get through all of this havoc," Wolf replies, "I only have one condition, I swear kid, you have to lighten up all this "we are harmony" stuff."

I nod my head with understanding as we finish the last bites of our breakfast, and with that we continue our silent game.

"Ryka! Ryka! Mrs. Hana!" Our silence is interrupted by the pounding of the front door with a familiar panicky voice bellowing at the top of her lungs. Wolf quickly stands from his chair as he opens the front door, revealing Kodi's mother at the scene. "Mrs. Matheson, what's wrong? Why are you shouting?" Wolf questions curiously. I slowly make my way with my crutch, to the front entrance and there stands before me is Mrs. Matheson whose skin is as pale as snow.

"Ryka, please tell me that Kodi stayed here last night," she pleads.

"No, Mrs. Matheson, I'm afraid he isn't here," I reply softly.

"Oh, Kodi he never came home last night, he hasn't been home for a few nights, I'm worried about him."

"Hey, it's all right. He probably just stayed the night in the bunks at headquarters, Kodi most likely worked another night shift." Wolf reassures her.

"I'm aware that he does work overnight at times, however; Kodi usually stops by the house and tells his father and me about it."

"I will go back to the military base, I will see to it that I seek Kodi, and I will send him home early." Wolf offers kindly. "I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding."

"Oh, thank you, Wolf," She recites. "Thank you!"

Mrs. Matheson leaves Hana's house as she returns to her home where she'll await Kodi's arrival. Wolf cleans his mess off the table, throws on his military vest and boots. "Thank you for the meal, Hana." Wolf pardons as he makes his way to the door.

"I'm coming with you," I affirm.

"Well, that's so not going to happen," Wolf scoffs.

"I'm going with you, I just want to make sure that Kodi is okay."

"You're not going and that is final."

"Wolf, what makes you think that I'm going to just sit around and do nothing?" I respond, "I'm the next chief to the throne, so I am going. That's final." I smile proudly as I step outside the door with Luka close behind me. I see Wolf grow an annoyed look on his face.

"I swear you are as stubborn as your father," he replies, "There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

"Nope, there is nothing that you can say or that you can do to change my mind."

"Yeah, I thought so, well let's get a move on shall we. To the military base, we go."


	15. Chapter 15: Life as We Know It Pt 1

Chapter 15 Life as We Know It Pt 1

Ryka's POV

Wolf, Luka and I are walking the path to Wenslock Military with the spring breeze lightly blowing the rich, green leaves on the treetops. The morning dew fades away slowly as the sunlight drinks the small drops of water from the blades of grass. To the right of us is one of the villagers' house, the Granger family, with Mr. and Mrs. Granger are standing next to their produce cart. They're well known for their chicken products, they are trading some of their eggs and fresh white meat for chicken feed, and other produce.

Their two children Rune who aides his father by handing him baskets full of eggs and helps a local Viking load his cart. Karissa the youngest sits by her mother as she plays with her dolls, and hums a little melody. Karissa has an innocence that any young child should possess, both her and her brother are completely unaware of all the madness in the world. They don't have to fret over the major things in life the way we as adults do.

We as humans reach a moment in life, a moment when we lose whatever innocence that we once had as children. I guess I had a quick experience with having to grow up faster than probably anyone should, and in some ways, I'm grateful for facing reality at a young age. I notice as Karissa cheerfully waves at me, she then directs her doll's hand to do the same. I lightly laugh at the silly yet friendly gesture, I give Karissa a delighted smile and I wave my hand as well.

Slowly, the view of the Granger family slip out of range, I turn to my left where Luka is walking close to me. I reach out to stroke his head, he purrs indicating that he's content, "Gruu."

Wolf's POV

We arrive to the military base, it isn't long until we reach the bunker where several soldiers laid resting. I address one of the guards monitoring the bunker door, he stood stiff with his hand saluted to me. "At ease, solider, I need Lt. Kodi Matheson to return home, by special orders from General Henderson." I announce firmly.

"I would Sir, but he's not in the resting bunk, he was taken to a prisoner cell due to certain reasons." He responds steadily.

"What, why was he taken down to the basement?" Ryka demands with a hint of anger.

"Hey, easy Ryka," I reply calmly as I turn my attention back to the solider.

"I'm sorry, Matheson was sent down on orders."

"On who's orders?"

"On Monroe's orders, he also mentioned that he'd like to see you in your office, General."

"Oh, believe me I'll be having a few words with Monroe, and you shouldn't be talking any orders from anyone. The only person you take direct orders from is me, understand."

"Yes, General!"

Ryka and Luka and I remove ourselves from the bunker wing of the military base, as we walk our way to my office. I glance at my niece as her eyes flare up in rage and a hint of worry that reads across her face. "I knew it, I knew that Monroe couldn't be trusted!" she snarls, "I knew I should've went with Kodi, I should've never agreed to leave him."

"What are you talking about Ryka?" I request inquisitively.

"Monroe, he's done something to Kodi. I know that he has because Monroe threatened him."

"When did this happen?"

"Oh… it was just the other day… right after I met Monroe."

"Wait you've met Monroe?"

"Yes, I was walking back to one of the exits when he bumped into me. We had our differences, he got into my face and I got up into his face." Ryka explains. "Kodi saw Monroe messing with me and he pushed Monroe away from me; Monroe warned for him to watch his back and took off."

I take a moment to allow Ryka's information to sink in, I know just for a fact that Monroe has something to do with Kodi's disappearance, and as I begin to think about the present situation. Immediately, I understand what my so-called best friend is trying to do and I need to put an end to this before it gets too far. "Come on Ryka, let's go see Major Monroe. I have a very strong feeling that he'll know what's going on."

Ryka's POV

When we reach our destination, Wolf advises me to keep my cool while he speaks with Monroe and although I can't promise that I'll be successful, I will try my best to remain calm. As we walk the office, I see Monroe casually sitting in Wolf's chair like he was expecting Wolf's arrival. When his eyes met with mine, he offers a boastful grin, "Well, hello there Miss. Henderson. I didn't expect to see you on this fine day."

I roll my eyes with displeasure as if I want anything to do with this sorry pathetic excuse of a human, "Oh, save me your formalities, Monroe, I know what you've done."

Monroe snickers with amusement, "And what is it that I've done, Miss Henderson?"

"You know perfectly what you've done and it's against Wenslock Military protocol," I state firmly. "All I can say, is that if you've harmed Kodi. I will see to it that you are removed from Wenslock and working on The Berserker Island rock farm with the rest of their prisoners!"

Monroe winks at me with preference, "I'd love to see you try." I can feel the rage channel throughout my body, for a moment I forget about my crutch and I toss it to the ground. "Whoa look out, Chief Crippled is on the loose, she might hit me with that stick of hers." I motion towards Monroe with my fists clinched, Wolf stands in my path as pushes me back a few inches.

"Easy, Ryka, we will get to the bottom of this, how about you wait out in the hallway," Wolf suggests.

"What? Don't ask me to leave, I'm staying here." I recite.

"I'm not asking. No go out into the hallway and calm down." Wolf demands, "Now!" I take one last look at Wolf for a few seconds, I then agree to leave the room.

When I'm out into the hallway, I summon for Luka to come to me, "Come on Luka, the plan is in motion." I announce softly as I climb onto Luka's back and prep myself.

"Rawr," Luka roars with understanding.

"Let's go," I remark as Luka flies in the direction that I point out.

Wolf's POV

"That niece of yours, sure is something Wolf." Monroe mentions cunningly, "She acts so much like Ronin, Ryka's basically a female version of him."

"What are you doing Niles?" I question, "I bring you to Wenslock to train some recruits and you walk around like you run this place."

"Oh Wolf, isn't it obvious. I'm finally taking control of this place, I'm getting what I deserve for many years."

"Yeah, if you're trying to gain control as General, you aren't doing a very good job. You see I am the General and what I say goes."

"Precisely, I clearly can take Wenslock on my own, but with you my brother. We will be able to take charge of the island and we will work our way until all the islands in the archipelagos belong to us."

"You can try all you want to Niles, but I will never join you."

"Wolf, you're more powerful than you realize. Do you remember what we said a long time ago? You said that we will do this together and along with some of our old friends. We can become great and powerful rulers, all you have to do is join me."

"You took it too far, Niles. You started to hurt and kill innocent people and their families, and now you've dragged my own family into this. First my brother and now you bring Ryka into it."

"You don't need them Wolf, you never did. You and me, we are brothers and if you die I die. That's how we do it."

"You are not my brother, Niles, you… you mean nothing to me."

Ryka's POV

We reach the basement of the military base, which contains huge corridors of prison cells, I dismount from Luka's back. I grab my crossbow and sheath of arrows from Luka's saddle bag, and I prepare myself for anything unusual. I peek into the south wing of the basement it seems mostly empty except for two guards monitoring a prison cell, three doors down.

These soldiers aren't like the ones here in Wenslock, judging by their uniforms and military colors; these men are from beyond the archipelago. I carefully think of a plan to infiltrate the prisoner cell, that's when Luka and I run into the south wing and charge the soldiers. I knock one man with my crossbow and he is out cold, while Luka shoots a fire ball that stuns the other solider.

I lean down to one of the unconscious men and I grab their set of keys, I turn to face the person in the cell as Serena, Kodi's female Triple Stryke comes into view. "Rawr!" she roars with delight at the sight of us. I unlock the cubicle with the keys, then I hold out my hand to Serena. "Hey Serena, we're happy to see you too, but we need to get moving before we get caught."

"Rawr!" Serena roars apprehensively.

"Hey, easy, easy girl, we're going to find Kodi," I reply soothingly as I gently pet her snout to calm her down.

In the corner of my eye, I notice a sheet of paper hang out of one of the soldiers' vest pocket. I reach down to grab the paper and I carefully read it. It is a list of prisoners' names and which number jail cell they are in. "Kodi Matheson, cell 31 in the West wing," I announce quietly. "This is it, come on girl, we're going to find Kodi."

The sound of men's voices draws our attention, I quickly think of the fastest escape route, and I seek a shortcut to the west wing. I climb onto Luka's back and with Serena close behind us, we fly through the long, spacious corridors.

When we make it to the west wing, it is easy enough to see which cell Kodi is in; there are four guards protecting the door. I successfully brew up a plan, "Serena, are you ready?"

Serena softly growls with understanding, she equips her tails to strike. I look down to see Luka, "Are you ready, bud?"

"Roo."

I give Serena a signal as she charges the guards at full speed, within a few seconds she struck them with her tail. With that Luka runs us to the door and he blasts the door open, "Nice shot Luka!" I recite, "Come on, we need to get Kodi out of here."

I walk into the jail cell, it is dark in the room but it doesn't take long for my eyes to adjust to the gloominess. I come to find Kodi with his hands and arms restrained against one of the cell walls, I can hear the unsettling sound of his rough, hard breathing, the movement of Kodi's chest as his lungs shift up and down, that and his whole body seems stiff. "Kodi!" I rush to his side to try to release him from his chains.

"Ryka, you don't need to be here." He responds weakly, I can tell Kodi is dehydrated from the hoarseness of his voice. I wouldn't doubt that Monroe had made Kodi suffer without any food or water. I can see the dreadful sleepy bags under his eyes, he has been without sleep in Thor knows how long.

"No, I'm not leaving you, it's my fault that you're in this mess in the first place." I begin to think of a way to free Kodi and suddenly an idea pops into my head. "Serena be ready to catch Kodi, Luka shoot on my signal." Serena gets as close to Kodi as she can to be ready to catch him when he falls. I stand on the other side of Kodi to offer extra support, "Ready Luka," I signal my hand for Luka, "Fire, Luka!"

Luka blasts both of Kodi's hand restraints causing them to open, Serena successfully catches Kodi and carefully helps him to stand. "Kodi, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I never should've left you." I sob softy. I throw my arms around him into my embrace, I am so overjoyed that he's alive.

Kodi accepts my hug and squeezes me tightly, "Hey, hey, it's okay Ryka, this isn't your fault," he encourages, "I'm okay, they didn't do too much damage, I promise it will be all right."

"I was really worried about you."

I feel Kodi's hand left my head as we see each other face to face, he strokes a strand of my long wavy black curls out of my eyes and he wipes away my tears. "Ryka, I promise you that I'm okay, with you by my side. I can with stand anything." He then places his lips onto mine and my nerves for a few moments were at peace, we exchange another quick hug.

Wolf's POV

"So, I mean nothing to you, huh?" Niles saunters in front of me as he is a few feet from me. "If I mean nothing to you, then what was all that shit of when you saved my life from the poison of a SiltherWing dragon. Or how about the time when you took a fire blast from a singetail that tried to kill me!"

"You messed with my family, they're not your family Niles, they're mine."

"No Wolf, you're my family, we were best friends that became brothers. I've been more of a brother to you than your own flesh and blood. While your father was too busy training Ronin, I was the one who paid attention to you."

"We're not family, Niles, and I'm leaving this place." I state as I begin to walk towards the door.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!"

"I have no reason to stay with you."

"Fine, you leave me no choice, guards!"

Several men storm through the office door with their crossbows ready to shoot, I simply laugh at the ridiculous, childish display that stands before me. "This is really cute Niles; don't you know when to quit playing games?"

"What do you want us to do with him General?" One of the men asks.

"Wow, so you're that delusional, that you think you can take control of Wenslock Military on your own." I scoff cunningly. "You won't be in control for long, I'll make sure of that, we won't go down without a fight."

"I look forward to it, and for good measure I'll allow you to leave here in one piece." Niles replies ingeniously.

"You're going to regret this Niles, don't say I didn't warn you."

Ryka's POV

We have returned to Hana's household where she began to treat Kodi of his injuries, I offered to help by removing his tunic and long sleeve shirt off him. I applied some special ointment that Hana created to reduce soreness from bruises, which his upper body was covered in a few, the biggest one was along the right side of his chest that traveled all the way to his shoulder.

Kodi had a few cuts here and there, but he luckily didn't deal with anything worse. Hana is busy preparing a warm bath for Kodi, so that he can wash off all the dirt, grime and sweat off him. "Now, Kodi, this warm bath will help relax your muscles and reduce any stress." Hana explains, "I will summon you when it's ready."

"Thank you, Hana." Kodi responds kindly, "I appreciate it." Kodi puts his full attention on me, I just can't bear to see him covered in bruises and some potential scars. I can sense that he reads my thoughts, his hand caresses my left cheek as our eyes meet with each other. "Ryka, I told that I'm all right. You can stop worrying about me."

"I know, I never stop worrying about you." I chuckle softly.

"Truth be told, I never stop worrying about you either. We protect each other, that's what we do."

"Kodi, the bath is finished, I would get in there before it gets too cold." Hana states firmly.

I offer Kodi a humble smile as I lean forward and I kiss his forehead, "Go get cleaned up and relax, you deserve it."

"Yes, Chief, your wish is my command," he replies flirtingly. Kodi walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

I turn to face Wolf who seemed really pissed off, he had a flask that he hid in his vest pocket, he took a few swigs of what smelled like whiskey. "Wolf, how are you doing?" I question kindly.

"I suppose I'm doing fine, some of my most loyal soldiers have turned against me and are on Monroe's side." Wolf replies.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this, he's on our ground and we will protect what's ours."

"I hope you're right, Ryka. I hope you're right."

"Luka, come with me," I recite firmly.

"Where are, you going?"

"I have something that I need to take care of, don't worry I won't be long."

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Luka and I walked all the way to the special place, it is one of the edges of the island that is only a ten-minute tread from Hana's home. I stare out into the distance, the great and vast ocean roars loudly as wave after wave crash along the shore. I take the crutch that I hold in my hands, the one thing that has been holding me back, the one thing that I allow to use as an excuse. I've allowed my injury to stand in my way from me doing what's right.

"Roo," Luka growls curiously.

"Luka, I can't sit around and do nothing… I need to step up… I need to stop…" Without any hesitation, I immediately throw my crutch into the air, I watch as it falls into the ocean. In the first time in a long time, I feel more like myself again; only stronger.

Luka looks at me and out into the ocean, I watch as he removes the bandages from his leg, he walks over to the edge of the small cliff and drops his wrappings into the ocean as well. "Rawr" he roars with satisfaction. Luka saunters to me and licks my face, "Ha-ha, that's right Luka, we both feel better now."


	16. Chapter 16:Hanging By A Moment

Ryka and Luka

Chapter 16: Hanging By A Moment

Ryka's POV

It is reaching evening as the hues of orange and pink plaster across the sky, and the hot, fiery ball descends under the horizon. Luka and I return to Hana's household after we have spent the last little while ridding of our burdens, the weights that once held us back. When we get closer to the house I notice Serena, she is curled up in ball as she sleeps peacefully. Luka gets excited at the sight of his dragon friend, he looks at me for approval to go play with her, "Gruu?" Luka shakes his body happily, I can't help but laugh at the adorability that Luka parades. "Ha-ha, you can see if she wants to play with you Luka, but she might not like you waking her up." I chuckle softly.

With the satisfaction of my consent, Luka approaches Serena with determination to play with her, and to my surprise; Serena instantly wakes up and she energetically tackles Luka. I feel a smile slightly grow across my lips, for seeing these two have some enjoyable time together after all that has been going on. As I walk towards the front door, I leave the two happy dragons to their playing time as I enter Hana's home and I close the door behind me.

I come in the kitchen to see Kodi and Wolf sitting at the kitchen table, Wolf is still drinking small swigs of alcohol from his flask and Kodi is combing his hair for he must have just gotten out of his bath. He is now dressed in a clean pair of brown pants with a red long-sleeve shirt that doesn't have rips and tears like from before. From my judgment, Kodi seems like he is doing much better and I thank the Gods for his safe return. I take a seat in the chair next to him, he offers his charming smile to me and I tenderly return the gesture with a side of pleasure.

Wolf's POV

"Okay, our first order of business, we need to discuss about our problem with Monroe and what I am thinking is if we play this smartly," I begin firmly, "Then we will have high chances to defeat him."

"So, we need to come up with a plan that will outsmart Monroe and his men," Kodi chimes in, "I know about some Wenslock Military protocols, protocols that he has zero knowledge on."

"All right, what do you have in mind?"

"You should remember these protocols Wolf, you did come up with them," Kodi mentions, "Anyway, there are secret training centers that include compounds designed as bunkers for the villagers. They are surreptitiously hidden inside of the sea stacks that surround the island; we could have the village on a secret lock down drill."

"Okay, not a bad idea, but how exactly is that going to help us?" I question. "I am not sure that will be effective."

"No, no actually, that will work just fine," Ryka replies, "It just needs a little something more and I know exactly what that something is."

Kodi and I draw our attention to my niece, I can tell by the look on her face and the way she rubs her fingers on her chin. I am fully aware that she has a plan brewing in that crazy brain of hers, that is when her eyes light up with consummation indicating she has something. "What is it Ryka, what is on your mind?" I request inquisitively.

"We need to teach our people how to ride dragons, we can use the secret training centers to help the villagers to ride their own dragons. We can use the secret lock down drill to sneak some of them down into the training centers in small groups." She explains, "I can get Hiccup, the dragon riders and we can get all of Berk to come fight with us. Hiccup can help teach our people to train the dragons and transform them into dragon riders."

I slowly allow for Ryka's idea to flow into my brain, and the more I think about the idea. The more brilliant is becomes, "You know this completely changes everything for Wenslock, and only the chief can boldly make decisions like this." I mention, "Are you ready to make a big change for our island?"

Ryka's facial expression reads nothing but utter seriousness, "A chief protects her own, I am willing to do anything to keep my people safe and if that means breaking tradition then that's what I'll do."

I take one more glance of my niece, she's come such a long way over the years and if we can pull this plan off then I will know that she will be ready. For her future leadership, she must face making tough choices like this, she proves right here that she is willing to do anything to protect her island. That is what will make her a great chief. "All right, I will add onto your idea Ryka," I reply, "I have some friends who can also help us, I will go meet with them and I will bring them here."

"Okay, I can send Hiccup a Terror mail about our situation." Ryka addresses

"Sounds good, also I am telling you don't do anything else until I return with my friends," I demand firmly, "When I come back, we can talk more about the plan."

"So, it seems like we have ourselves a plan," Kodi replies approvingly, "We will protect what's ours from that menace Monroe."

Ryka's POV

 **An hour earlier**

I walk down Hana's hallway as I make my way towards her study room, she has left the door slightly cracked allowing a faint light to glow from it. I gently knock on the door, "Hana, may I come in?" I question politely. I hear footsteps treading towards the doorway as Hana opens the door fully, "Good evening, young lady, do you need anything?"

"I wanted to come see you before I return home," I state kindly, "I wanted to thank you for all that you've done for me, you've helped me get back on my feet, literally."

"Oh Ryka, I may have aided on your recovery from a medical standpoint, but you are the one who chose to heal yourself psychologically. For a physical injury, may put someone's faith at rest, it will never truly heal unless one is willing to release all of the mental and emotional turmoil that they allow to consume them."

I remain silent as I carefully listen to Hana's words, she is full of wisdom beyond her time, and I hope to be as sage as her one day. I stand patiently as Hana continues to speak, "Once you allowed your emotions to overcome you, that's when you began to think that you were never going to recover. I am proud of you, you finally got rid of your crutch, when you did that. You freed yourself from your burden, and you allowed for yourself to heal."

"Thank you, Hana," I smile lightheartedly, "You have been one of the best things to ever happen to me, I am proud to call you my family." With that I wrap my arms around Hana into my embrace, I feel her return with a simple squeeze.

I gently pull away from her, "I must return home, I have some things I need to take care of," I reply softly, "Thank you once again."

Luka and I have returned to my house, the place that I haven't been in since Hiccup's last visit a couple of weeks ago. My home looks like it has been abandoned since neither me nor my uncle have been here to tend to it. I step inside to find it looks the same way that we left it, as my eyes adjust to the darkness and the moonlight glistens through the windows. I see the fireplace with a couple cut logs inside of it. Luka shoots a fire blast that produces light into the room, "Thanks, bud."

I walk over to the desk where I prepare myself to write a letter to Hiccup, before I start to write my letter, I remember something important. "Oh Luka, can you find me a Terrible Terror and bring one to me, please?" I ask kindly.

"Rawr!" Luka roars with understanding as he leaves out of the door for his search, while I tend to my letter with my black, squid ink and my feathery quill.

Dear Chief Hiccup,

I write to you this message for an urgent and upmost importance, here on Wenslock we are dealing with some military complications. An adversary has taken control of the military base here in Wenslock, we have a top-secret plan to defeat this enemy. We need your assistance and the help of the dragon riders, further details will be discussed in person. Please respond as soon as you are able.

Yours Truly,

Ryka Henderson

As I begin to roll my letter up, Luka walks into the house with a Terrible Terror perched on his head, "Rawr," Luka roars proudly as he brings the tiny dragon to me. "Thank you, Luka, you did a good job." I acclaim kindheartedly. I pet the Terrible Terror who shines his beautiful scales of red and orange in the candle light. I attach the letter to his tiny foreleg, and I make sure that it is secure so that it doesn't accidently fall off. "There you go little guy, wait… we need a name for you… let's see your scales kind of remind me of fire, oh I know how about Phoenix?"

"Rawr!" the tiny dragon squawks with approval, and with that I send him on his way; I only hope that Hiccup will receive the message soon.

I remain sitting on the desk chair, I begin to rub my face with my hands, I made a massive decision being post chief, at first I thought Wolf would disapprove my idea about training our people to ride dragons, but instead he seemed to be on board with the plan. In all this craziness, I hope I made the right choice.

I gently massage my temples with the tips of my fingers as I try my best attempts to calm myself, Luka lightly nudges me, "Gruu," he purrs encouragingly as he nuzzles my face; I can hear the vibrations of his purring. I stroke the sides of Luka's face; his luminous light blue eyes are heartening to see and I appreciate that he genuinely cares about me no matter what. "I'm okay Luka, thank you."

"Come on bud, let's get you something to eat," I walk into the kitchen with Luka walking behind me. While I gather some fish from our restocked fish basket and place them into a bowl; Luka waits patiently at the doorway for his meal.

The sound of someone knocking on the door catches my attention, I bend down to give Luka his bowl of fish, "Eat up Luka, I'll go check the door." I say casually. I walk my way to the front door and I am greeted by Kodi and Serena.

"Hey Ryka, do you mind if we come inside?" Kodi asks courteously.

"Kodi, Serena, of course come on inside, I was just feeding Luka his dinner," I reply kindly, "Perhaps Serena would like to have something to eat as well."

"Yes, that will be nice, thank you."

I allow Kodi and Serena to enter the house, Luka gets excited when he sees Serena and he motions for her to come over to him. Kodi and I stand next to each other as we watch our dragons interact with one another, Luka purrs when Serena gets closer to him, then he offers a fish to his dragon friend. "Gruu?"

"Rawr!" Serena roars pleasingly as she accepts the fish and the next thing we know Luka shares his food with her.

"Ha-ha, those two can't get enough of each other," I chuckle softly.

"Ha, yes the are two of a kind," Kodi laughs.

"So, what brings you here now of night?"

"I figured I accompany you, I haven't seen you in a few days. I feel greater when I'm with you."

I sigh with pleasure of Kodi's words, I can't help but feel my lips form into a smile. "Well, I'm happy that you came over, I enjoy having you around as well."

"I guess we aren't the only ones who can get enough of each other."

"I don't mind that."

"Ha-ha, I don't mind it either."

We stay standing in front of each other, as we share a moment of sweet and utter silence. I haven't really noticed it before, but Kodi's eyes shine with a powerful blue; they are breathtaking.

Without noticing, Luka and Serena had left their fish bowl, I feel Luka push me into Kodi's arms and Serena shoves Kodi into mine. The two of us eventually meet eye to eye, Kodi shines his charming smile at me. I can feel my cheeks blush pink, and without much thought I lean in closer as our lips press against each other's.

It is a sensational moment, perhaps this is something that we needed, finally Kodi and I are sharing our feelings with each other. I am aware that we had these feelings for quite some time, but it has never felt right until now. We slowly pull away from our kiss, before Kodi takes my cheeks into his hands and he kisses my lips one more time.

The warmth of his hands make my cheeks blush even more, but I don't mind it. It is very relaxing and with each second we spend kissing is the more relaxed I become.

 **An hour later**

With everything going on lately, this has been one of the best nights in my life, I thank the Gods for blessing me with the greatest person that sits next to me. We sit together by the fireplace as we relish the warmth from the dancing flames. I am draped in his long-sleeve shirt that is bigger than my body figure, while Kodi is shirtless with his muscles as they shine in the firelight.

Kodi has his arm wrapped around me as I lay my head on his chest, throughout the night I have felt lighter than air and I hope that this feeling never goes away. We turn to face each other as we exchange another kiss, when we slowly pull away Kodi whispers in my ear.

"One of the things I love about you, is your smile. Your smile is always inviting and it makes me crazy for you."

I softly chuckles at his words, "Ha-ha, one of the things I love about you, I love how caring you are you always make sure that everyone else is happy, it is what makes me crazy about you."

Kodi beams his smile again, I can read the pleasure in his eyes, he then kisses my forehead.

Kodi's POV

I remain awake for a few minutes, I smile brightly as I relive the moments that have happened tonight. Ryka and I were already comfortable sitting by the fireplace, so we decided to sleep on the floor. Luka brought us a blanket while Serena relit the fire before it died out, now we lay cozily together.

Ryka has me in her arms as I wrapped my arms around her, I glance at Ryka's restful face and I notice a couple strands of her hair. Her beautiful luscious, black hair waves along her face and down to the top of her breasts. I notice how small she looks in my long-sleeve shirt, she seems comfortable and content.

I don't know what I did you earn a love like this, but I know that it's a blessing from the Gods, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but Ryka. I am proud to call her my girlfriend and I'm even more grateful that she's proud to call me her boyfriend.

I smile once more as I watch Ryka peacefully sleeping, I gently push the loose strands of hair from her face; then I lean in and I kiss her forehead. I catch her softly display a small grin and with that I slowly drift off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17:Life as We Know It Pt 2

Ryka and Luka

Chapter 17

Ryka's POV

The gradual sensation of warmth travels throughout my entire body, the comforting heat channels its way to my brain. Thoughts of last night replay the events that took place, I experienced one of the best sleeps that I have ever had. For once Kodi and I had something else to focus on, rather than all the reckless and outrageous disorder that we've faced lately. It felt like a normal night on Wenslock, no dragon hunters, no military issues and certainly no Monroe. I am grateful that we had some quality time together, regardless of the current situation; however, being with Kodi last night served as a great stress reliever for a change.

I take a glimpse at the fluffy, white pillow in front of my face, on top of it lays a beautiful and small flower that shines its pink petals. I grasp the flower in my hand, the sweet-smelling fragrance encounters my nose. One of the petals brush against the brim of my nose causing me to shutter and sending chills down my spine. Rising from my laying position, removing the blankets off me, I hear something sizzling in the kitchen.

When I step into the kitchen, Kodi is standing in front of the stove, he is cooking what appears to be scrambled eggs. I notice an array of breakfast foods displayed across the countertop on the right side of Kodi, and the savoring scents linger throughout the room. I casually walk over to him, Kodi catches me in the corner of his eye. "Good Morning, Ryka," he greets benevolently.

"Good morning," I kindly return, "The food smells delicious, what's on the menu today, Lieutenant."

Kodi glances at me with an expression of amusement, with his charming smile and the little slant of his eyebrow. "For this morning's breakfast, we have pancakes with some fresh, sweet, maple molasses, a serving of scrambled eggs, and some of Wenslock's finest yak's milk."

"Yum, sounds like a great way to start off the morning."

"Well, I have to keep my chief well fed, especially on her special day."

"Thank you for the breakfast and thank you for this flower, it is lovely." I reply sniffing the fragrant flower, appreciating its beauty and accumulating its meaningful value. The formation of my lips remains in a pleasing smile, Kodi caresses a loose strand of my hair as he places it behind me ear. I normally despise when my ears are exposed, it's one of the insecurities that I possess, but I decide to let it be this one time. Kodi takes the flower from my hand, he gently places it in my hair.

Kodi's POV

Ryka gives me a heartwarming smile, I can read from her facial expressions that she is content, it's small moments like this that make it worthwhile. She gradually pulls herself closer to me with her arms wrapped around my abdomen, she squeezes me tightly. I accept her embrace as I wrap my arms around her and we hold each other for a couple of minutes.

"I am so lucky to have someone like you," Ryka recites pleasingly, "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here with me." I lightly kiss the top of her head, I relish the words that she has spoken; and then I look through Ryka's rich, and mesmerizing green eyes. "I'm the one who's lucky, I can't imagine being in a world without you being in it with me." She leans in closer until her lips tenderly touch mine.

Hiccup's POV

"Oh Astrid, are you sure you don't want to head back to Berk?" I question with a touch of concern, "You don't have to come to Wenslock with me, I would feel better if you were to return home."

"Come on Hiccup, I'll be fine; besides the letter says that the dragon riders needed to be there," Astrid replies casually, "And the last time I checked, I am a dragon rider."

"Yes, and you're one of the best, I just want to make sure that this trip won't be too much for you."

"Hiccup, I promise that I'm fine, I'm just glad we finally get some alone time; even if it's just for a little while."

"I'm happy that we are together too, according to Ryka's letter they are having some issues. I bet with our help we'll be able to fix the problem." I unroll the letter that I received earlier this afternoon, Ryka explains that further details will be discussed later.

"Rawr?" Toothless roars lightly, I gently pet the top of his head with assurance, "It's okay, bud, we have nothing to worry about."

"Are you okay Hiccup?" Astrid questions with concern.

"Yes, of course."

"Hiccup?"

"What Astrid?"

"Hiccup?!"

"Okay, okay, Astrid."

"Are you worried about the letter?"

"No, actually it's something else, you might think I'm going crazy."

"Hiccup, I've been with you for years, I'm used to crazy."

"Well, you know that I was out at the docks yesterday, I was helping some men transfer fish to the village." I begin my story, "While Toothless and I were finishing the last boat load, I thought I heard a familiar voice call out to me."

"Oh okay, who was it?" Astrid asks curiously.

"Here comes the crazy part, I heard my…my father's voice calling out to me."

"Maybe you had him on your mind, with you being Chief I wouldn't doubt that thoughts of him comes across your brain and you remembered the sound of his voice."

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense, plus I was really tired after working on those boat loads."

"It's always a good thing to remember our lost loved ones, especially when we try so hard to own up to their expectations. Maybe it was a way for him to say he's proud of who you have become."

I smile from Astrid's words, I've always known that she is very smart, but I never realized how wise she is at times, "Thank you, Astrid."

She offers a smile back at me, "That's what I'm here for Babe." With our ongoing conversation, I didn't notice how far we have flown, I can see the Isle of Wenslock come into view. Within a few minutes we can see an aerial visual of the houses and buildings of the village. That's when I notice something bizarre, "Astrid, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Um… Hiccup?"

Ryka's POV

Kodi and I have spent most of the day together, with a homemade breakfast, an afternoon flight with our dragons and we even had a picnic at our little spot away from the village. We walk back to the village with Luka and Serena who were playfully chasing each other. It is a peacefully transition to the evening, until I heard a familiar terrifying scream just blocks away.

The smell of smoke meets my nose, I feel an uneasy gut feeling that twists my stomach into knots, I reluctantly turn to see black smoke rising from the ground. "Hana!" I run to Luka as I quickly jump onto his back, "Let's go bud!"

Luka swiftly boosts us into the air, we make an immediate shot for Hana's house, which is bursting into flames. Kodi and Serena were following close behind us. When we arrive at the scene, I jump off Luka, "Hana! Hana! Where are you?!" I shout worriedly.

I spot Astrid and Stormfly at a few feet from the house, "Astrid, where's Hiccup?"

"He went inside the house with Toothless, we came to Wenslock to find Hana's house on fire." Astrid replies.

"I don't understand who would do this?" Just as I ask my question, I turn to see that Monroe and some of our men standing closely. They were admiring their dirty work, the rage inside me boils up to its breaking point, "Monroe!"

I stomp my way to the ruthless son of a bitch, I watch as he cunningly walks my direction, "Monroe, why are you doing this?"

We are now face to face with each other, "Isn't obvious sweetheart, I'm destroying everything and everyone you love."

"You can do whatever you want to do to me, but you leave my friends and my family out of this!"

"Oh Ryka, what fun would that be? If I did that then, I wouldn't get to see you squirm and oh how I hate to watch you suffer."

"You're not going to get away with this!"

Monroe forcefully grabs ahold of my arms and he turns my body to watch the fire "Oh Ryka, I already have and no matter what you wish, no matter what you try; there's nothing you can do to stop it."

I try my best to free myself from his grasp but he only holds on tighter, "Let go of me!"

"Oh, I don't think so sweetheart, why don't you just drink this in?"

The rage keeps building inside of me, without thinking I kick Monroe in calf causing him to collapse and I jab him with my elbow causing him to let go of me. I finish with a punch to his face.

Monroe attempts to strike back when Wolf blocks his arm, "Yeah, you might not want to that." Wolf remarks as he shoves Monroe back a few feet. Wolf and the friends that he talked about have returned to Wenslock and their timing is perfect. Monroe expresses that he is pissed off, with his popping blue vein appears on his forehead, and the flaring of his nostrils. He glances at Wolf and then he glances back at me, "Ryka, you want to know why we are doing this? Ask your uncle." Monroe adds a little smirk, "Oh and Happy Birthday."

With that Monroe and his men remove themselves from the premises, I turn my full attention to my uncle, "Wolf, what is he talking about?" I request

Kodi's POV

"Ryka!" Hiccup shouts as we carry Hana to a safe spot away from the burning house, Ryka immediately rushes to Hana's side. The elderly woman is covered in black soot and a few small burns; thankfully she made it out safely. "Hana, thank Thor, I am so happy that you're safe." Ryka praises as she hugs her gently.

"I'm all right child, thanks to these fine young men and their dragons," Hana encourages, "Thank you Hiccup, thank you Kodi for saving this old lady's life."

I delicately hug Hana, "You're welcome, ma'am."

I glance at Ryka who seemed distraught, I gently caress her arm to comfort her, "Hey, it's going to be okay." She looks through my eyes and offers a soft smile, "Thank you." Ryka softly whispers.

When Ryka stands from her kneeling position, she motions her way to Wolf and she asks him the same question from before. "Wolf, what was Monroe talking about?"

"Look Ryka, we have more important things to worry about than…"

"No! What was Monroe talking about?"

"Ryka, we don't time for this."

"Wolf, Monroe set Hana's house on fire and he tried to kill her. Monroe said to ask you, so what was he talking about?!"

"Okay fine, he set Hana's house on fire because of me!" Wolf retorts angrily, "All of the bullshit with Wenslock Military and your father's death. All of that happened because of me!"

Everyone remains quiet for they are unsure of how to grasp the situation, I watch Ryka as she takes in the information. "We are all in this mess because it is my fault!" Wolf bellows.

I carefully watch Ryka, I can tell by how her mouth trembles, that she is feeling unsettled. "So… Viggo was right when he said that there was a traitor… it was you this entire time..." Ryka speaks with a small crack in her voice, it's unnoticeable to most people, but I know that when she does this, she's on the threshold of getting upset. "I should've known better… I… I…"

"I'm the traitor, is that what you want to hear?" Wolf bellows, "It's my fault that all of this happened."

Ryka's POV

After the conflict that Wolf and I had, I instantly left to be alone. Kodi tried to come with me, but I asked him to let me be myself for a little bit. He reluctantly didn't want me to go alone, but he was very understanding and told me to be careful. Luka tried his best to tag along, but I even told him to stay behind because I just really needed it.

I walked out to the edge of the island, where Luka and I threw our bandages into the ocean, I decided to sit down to really concentrate on the outcomes of tonight. So much has been unfolded on me and I have no idea on what to do. I remain sitting with my arms wrapped around my legs and my head buried in my knees.

"Ryka..." I jump to the sound of a familiar voice, my head jolts up as I observe the area around me. "Ryka…" The voice becomes louder and clearer, "Ryka!" I immediately stand on my feet as the voice rings inside my head. "Ryka," I slowly turn to see my father standing before me, I can't believe what I am seeing.

"Dad, is it really you?"

"Yes, Ryka it is really me."

"How, how are you here?"

"My soul has reached a very powerful, spiritual plane that is rare for most people in the afterlife, I was able to reach out to you. I am only here because you need me to be."

"How, how is this possible?"

"When a person dies by sacrificing themselves for the ones that they love or care for, those people will reach this level into the afterlife. They are able to reach out to their loved ones in their time of need."

"Dad, I don't know what to do, I can't believe that he was the traitor this whole time,"

"Ryka, times now may seem difficult, but it is during these difficult times when you will become stronger and you will be able to defeat your enemy."

"I… I… just feel so lost Dad, how am I supposed to forgive his for what he's done."

"Wolf has made his mistakes, but the one thing you need to know is that Wolf will never harm his family, I believe that if you heard him out, you might gain a better understanding of each other."

"Dad, I don't know."

"Ryka, you need to trust in your strength, the way I do."

I remain silent for a few minutes as my dad begins to sing, "Your destiny's uncertain and that sometimes is hard to take, but it will become much clearer with every new choice you make."

"Patience is never easy, I understand wanting more, I know how hard it is to wait to spread out your wings and soar"

"But you stand here for a reason, you're gifted and you are strong, that crown is upon your head because you belong."

"Know that your time is coming soon as the sun rises, so does the moon, as love finds a place in every heart. You're a chief, you'll play your part."

"I understand you're wanting more, a chance to shine, a chance to soar, so will come the day it turns around."

"Know that your time is coming soon as the sun rises, so does the moon, as love finds a place in every heart. You're a chief, you'll play your part."

"You are a Chief, you'll play your part."


End file.
